Wait, I Do Love You
by citatos
Summary: Disaat yang tidak terduga-duga, Ino ketemu tante! Mainlah dia ke rumah Shikamaru sekedar melepas kangen sama si tante, tapi Ino penasaran dari tadi Shikamaru gak keluar kamar. Hmm. New Update! Ch. 6
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Don't own it, for sure. All Kishimoto's!_

_Author's Note: Oke, gue udah selesai ujian kali ini. Tinggal nunggu pengumuman aja nih, terutama UN sama SIMAK. Jadi bisa bikin cerita lebih update lagi. Doain ya semoga gue lulus dan dapet jaket kuning. Ehe. Dan ini fanfic yang ber-chapter, jadi maaf kalo ada yang gak suka ber-chapter yaa. Oh iya, gue juga minta maaf. Gue gak tau istilah-istilah di ini, jad maap yak gue gak pernah nyantumin apapun istilahnya. _

_Anywaaaay, just enjoy this one._

* * *

"Ino, mau jadi pacar gue?"

Cewek itu kaget, terlalu kaget. Matanya melotot. Dia hanya bisa melihat sosok yang ada di depannya tanpa berkedip dan berbicara. Beberapa menit kemudian, dia mengangguk. Artinya? Yak, mereka jadian.

* * *

"Shika, aku suka kamu."

Di bawah pohon sakura yang sedang mekar, cewek itu mengatakan perasaannya pada seorang cowok yang memakai hoodie hijau. Dia menundukkan kepalanya, rambutnya yang pirang terlihat sangat menyilaukan sore itu. Sepertinya dia malu. Terlihat dari gerak-geriknya.

Cowok itu tiba-tiba menghembuskan nafasnya, panjang.

"Hm. Makasih."

Rasanya jantung cewek itu mau copot atau apapun itu. Apa sih yang bakal dirasain seorang cewek kalo dia mendapat reaksi dari si cowok kayak gini? Stres. Tapi dia tetap optimis, dia mencoba mengeluarkan satu kalimat tanya dari mulutnya. Dan dia melakukannya, demi apapun.

"Jadi pacar aku, ya?"

Dengan senyuman kecil, cowok itu mengangguk pelan.

* * *

**Wait, I Do Love You**

Setahun berlalu setelah kejadian itu. Sekarang mereka berdua menginjak bangku SMA kelas dua belas. Semuanya berjalan dengan baik, tidak terkecuali hubungan Ino dengan Sai maupun Shikamaru dengan Temari. Banyak kejadian yang gak terlupakan bagi mereka.

Tapi baru-baru ini, ada rumor kalo Ino dan Sai sering bertengkar. Kayak-kayaknya tinggal menghitung waktu untuk putus. Faktanya memang benar, berapa kali Hinata liat mereka berdua adu mulut atau apalah. Bosan sih, tapi mau komentar apalagi?

Seantero sekolah terus bicara tentang hal ini. Ino tahu banget, dia diomongin sama banyak orang. Sebenarnya juga dia gak mau ngelakuin hal yang gak mau dia lakuin. Sai yang selalu memulai semuanya. Dia yang membuat Ino selalu naik darah. Beberapa bulan terakhir, Sai berubah jadi lebih egois. Itu yang Ino benci dari diri Sai. Terlalu egois.

Dan, hari itu pun datang. Ino putus dengan Sai bertepatan dengan bergantinya Semester V ke Semester VI. Betapa bahagianya Ino putus dengan Sai. Orang sekolah semuanya lagi-lagi punya topik untuk bergosip. Apalagi kalo bukan berita itu. Tapi Ino kayaknya gak merasa terganggu dengan berita yang ini. Sai pun begitu, sama sekali gak merasa dirinya jadi topik pembicaraan beratus-ratus umat di sekolah. Yah, mungkin karena tampangnya yang emang begitu dari awal.

Semester baru dimulai. Kelas baru Ino sudah menanti. Dia melihat jadwal di selembar kertas yang suda berada di genggamannya. Dibacanya perlahan.

Ino Yamanaka

A1/22

Monday

I : English (R. 202)

II : Math (R. 304)

III : Biology (R. 211)

IV : Art and Design (R. 308)

Dan saat itu pula dia segera bergegas ke ruang 202. Kelas Bahasa Inggris akan segera dimulai karena waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 07.30 AM. Dia terlalu buru-buru, poninya juga menyebabkan dia susah melihat jalan di depan. Mungkin sudah saatnya dia memotong poni.

Bruk.

_Ah! Shit, saat-saat mepet kayak gini kenapa gue harus nubruk orang sih? Huuh._

"Maaf, maaf," Ino meminta maaf duluan, dia langsung membereskan buku paketnya yang jatuh—tanpa melihat orang yang ditubruknya. Hah, padahal bukunya masih baru. Masih _fresh_ dari koperasi. Kesel juga dia.

"Gak apa-apa. Sini gue bantu."

_Ha, kayaknya gue kenal nih suara yang ini. Siapa ya?_

Ino menolehkan pandangannya ke orang itu. Aha! Ternyata benar dugaannya. Dia langsung tertawa malu.

"Ooh, elo! Hahaha, maaf gue buru-buru banget tadi." kata Ino sambil menata buku-bukunya. Dia masih tersenyum malu. Orang itu ternyata juga ikut tersenyum, haha aneh.

"Iya, gak apa-apa. Wajar, udah jam segini."

Dia mengambil dua buku yang terlempar jauh dari jangkauan Ino, lalu melirik jam tangannya. Ino masih sibuk dengan buku-buku yang jatuh, ada banyak soalnya. Mereka lalu berdiri.

"Jam pertama dimana?" tanyanya, tangan kanannya masih memegang dua buku besar.

"Gue? English di 202. Lo?"

"Oh, sama. Bareng deh, biar buku lo gue bawa." dia melihat Ino sambil membetulkan tas punggungnya.

"Serius sama? Wah, makasih deh kalo gitu. Yuk, Shikamaru."

Mereka berdua datang ke ruang 202 sekitar lima menit sebelum Ms. Aubry datang. Segera mereka mencari kursi kosong. Karena yang tersisa hanya dua kursi di pojok kiri, terpaksa mereka menempatinya.

Awalnya Ino agak kaget, dia bisa satu kelas di pelajaran English ini dengan Shikamaru. Dulu, pas kelas sepuluh juga dia pernah sekelas di kelas English, Economy dan Biology. Kelas sebelas gak pernah. Kali ini gak tahu deh, apa aja yang sekelas.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung, Shikamaru terkesan diam. Dia lebih konsentrasi dengan apa yang dijelaskan Ms. Aubry. Mau gak mau, Ino juga harus perhatiin Ms. Aubry juga karena gak ada yang bisa diajak ngobrol. Di kelas ini cuma ada belasan orang yang dia kenal. Sisanya dia hanya kenal muka.

Pelajaran berakhir. Jeda 10 menit rencananya akan Ino gunakan untuk merapikan buku-buku di loker miliknya. Karena gak banyak waktu, dia langsung bergegas ke lorong loker kelas A1 di lantai 1.

"Ino."

Baruu aja dia memakai tas punggungnya, Shikamaru berbicara. Terpaksa Ino menengok, walaupun disatu sisi dia mau banget ngobrol.

"Ya? Kenapa?"

"Jam kedua dimana?"

"Di 304, matematika. Lo?"

Shikamaru yang sudah memakai tas punggungnya, berdiri menyusul Ino yang posisinya berada di depan meja guru.

"Gue biologi, 111."

"Ooooh. Yah, gak sekelas lagi ya, hehe." Ino keluar kelas, bersama dengan Shikamaru yang sekarang sedang mendengar lagu dari iPod-nya. "Emang lo hari ini apa aja, Shika?"

Shikamaru yang masih bisa mendengar suara Ino, menjawab pelan.

"English, Biology, Japanese sama Art and Design."

Ino agak kaget, kayaknya jam terakhir sama dengannya deh. Art and Design. Dulu, pelajaran itu yang paling Shikamaru sukai. Entah kalo tahun ini, Ino gak bisa mastiin dia masih suka sama pelajaran ini atau enggak.

"Jam terakhir kayaknya sama deh kita. Asyik, ada temen lagi, hehe." Ino tersenyum. Dia melirik Shikamaru. Hm, tampangnya biasa aja sih. Tapi kok, kalo dilihat-lihat beda gitu ya dibanding 2 tahun lalu. Yah, walaupun Ino cuma sekelas sama Shikamaru pas Semester II doang.

Shikamaru kayaknya lagi sibuk sama iPod-nya deh. Karena Ino mau buru-buru, takut bel langsung bunyi, akhirnya dia pamit ke Shikamaru.

"Shika, maaf ya gue pengen cepet-cepet nih. Mau taroh buku ke loker. Oh iya, makasih ya udah bawain buku gue tadi. See you soon, ya! Daaa!" Ino langsung berlari ke lantai 1. Shikamaru mau membalas lambaian tangannya, tapi keburu Ino hilang di balik tembok. Dia cuma tersenyum.

* * *

"Sakuraa!" seru Ino. Dia sedang berada di kantin sekolah. Penuuuh banget, kayak pasar malam. Bingung ngeliat sana-sini, orang semua.

"Ino! Hey!"

"Udah lama gak ketemu, kangeeeen. Huhu." kata Ino sambil memeluk Sakura. Sakura pun juga membalas pelukan Ini sambil tertawa pelan.

"Hahaha, Pig. Baru dua minggu, lo udah kangen sama gue? Gimana nanti kalo kita beda universitas? Bisa mati lo gara-gara kangen sama gue, haha."

Ino cemberut. Dia melangkahkan kaki keluar kantin diikuti oleh Sakura.

"Sialan lo, huh. Eh, ngomong-ngomong kira-kira kita ada yang samaan lagi gak ya, kelasnya? Awas aja nih, kalo sampe enggak ada."

Sakura menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan Ino. Dia menoleh.

"Gue hari ini Biology, Physics, English, Japanese. Lo?"

"Yah, enggak ada yang sama kita hari ini. Gue English, Math, Biology sama Art and Design. Eh, lo harus tau!"

Sakura hampir terhuyung ke belakang gara-gara Ino bicara terlalu ngagetin. Ino menepi, dia duduk di bangku panjang depan taman kantin. Sakura akhirnya juga ikut duduk di sebelah Ino. Sambil ngeliat Ino yang kayaknya antusias banget sama sesuatu, Sakura masukin dua buku ke tas jinjingnya.

"Apaan sih, emaaaang?"

Ino melihat Sakura sambil nyengir-nyengir. Dia menepuk pundak Sakura.

"Shikamaru tadi sekelas sama gueee! Asik kan, kan, kan, kaaan?"

Hmm.

Sakura dengan tampang paling datar sedunia-nya berhasil ngebuat Ino gak cengar-cengir lagi. Dia cemberut.

"Iiih, kok lo malah gitu sih?"

"Gitu gimana? Biasa aja. Lo yang gimana-gimanaaa." Sakura nunjuk Ino dengan telunjuk kanannya.

"Gue? Kenapa gue?" Ino nunjuk dirinya sekarang. Ini sebenarnya ada masalah sama omongan dia yang tadi atau?

Sakura melihatnya penuh dengan tatapan _lo-sungguh-telmi-atau-gimana-deh_. Mulutnya melongo. "Adooooh. Nih ya, biasa aja kali lo ngomongin Shikamaru. Kayak dia dewa aja, lo ngomong sambil cengar-cengir gitu."

"Ha? Apaan, emang gue cengar-cengir apa? Enggak ah."

"Dih, andai kejadian tadi bisa gue _replay_." kata Sakura sambil lirik-lirik Ino.

"Haha, yaudah ah bodo amat deh gue mau cengar-cengir atau enggak. Yang penting gue bisa deket lagi nanti sama Shikaaaaa, asik kan?"

Sakura mengernyit. "Hm, kenape emang? Pig, Shikamaru itu udah punya cewek. Namanya Temari. Lo tau kan, Temari itu orangnya kayak gimana? Ha? Mampus aja lo kalo sampe di apa-apain sama kuncir empat."

Ino menjadi diam seketika. Dia tahu Temari itu sifatnya gimana. Temari cewek yang egois, ngeliat Shikamaru jalan sama cewek aja tampangnya langsung sinis banget gitu. Ino juga pas awal-awal tahu Shikamaru jadian sama Temari, agak kaget. Gimana enggak, Shikamaru kalem-kalem gitu sama Temari, yang nyablaknya yaa gak jauh bedalah sama Ino.

_Iya juga ya. Ah peduli banget gue sama kuncir empat._

"Ya ampun, Sakuraaa. Gue kan cuma temenan doang, sampe dia mojokin gue nih ya tau sendiri deh nanti dia. Emangnya salah ya, kalo gue temenan sama Shikamaru? Hm."

"Haduh, kaga lah Ino. Gue takutnya elo kenapa-kenapa kalo lo deket sama Shikamaru lagi."

Ino diam berpikir. Dulu sih dia masih aman-aman aja, deket sama Shikamaru. Udah kayak Sakura gitu kalo diibaratkan. Sayang banget, Shikamaru gak pernah satu kelas lagi semenjak kelas sebelas. Tunggu, semenjak dia jadian sama Temari juga.

Tapi _overall_, gak ada yang salah kan berteman sama siapa aja? Contoh, berteman sama Shikamaru?

* * *

Ino sudah sampai di kelas Art and Design sebelum bel bunyi. Dan ternyata di kelas cuma ada beberapa orang. Ada Tenten yang lagi sibuk sama kerjaannya, entah apa. Ada si Karin juga, lagi ngobrol sama Kiba. Ino mencari tempat duduk yang paling nyaman. Pilihannya jatuh di dua kursi dari pojok belakang kanan, dekat jendela.

Beberapa menit sebelum bel, dia melihat Shikamaru datang ke kelas sama si kuncir empat. Temari jalan di belakang Shikamaru sambil ngobrol gak tau apaan. Ino gak nanggepin yang aneh-aneh sih. Mereka berdua berhenti tiba-tiba, gak begitu jauh dari Ino. Sebenarnya Ino gak mau denger-denger pembicaraan mereka sih, tapi ya gimana lagi. Karena jarak gak bisa diganggu gugat ya, suara mereka kedengeran deh.

Shikamaru membalikkan badannya, sekarang dia beradap-hadapan dengan Temari.

"_Fine,_ _what d'you want?_" Ino mendengar Shikamaru bicara. Telinganya masih terpasang earphone iPod.

Ino melirik Temari sekarang, lalu dia melirik anak sekelasnya. Oke, setelah dihitung-hitung cuma ada enam orang termasuk Ino. Mereka juga sesekali ngelirik-lirik ke Shikamaru dan Temari.

"Ck, aku udah bilang kan sama kamu. Pulang sekolah, anterin aku ke toko buku dulu. _Please, _Shikaaaa."

Shikamaru menarik nafas pelan, kemudian menghembuskannya. "Temari, aku gak bisa. Aku pusing banget, maaf." Shikamaru berbalik, dia berjalan ke arah Ino. Sampai di sebelah Ino, dia melempar tas punggungnya ke atas meja kosong di samping Ino. Dengan langkah kaki yang super cepat, Temari udah ada di samping Shikamaru, yang juga di samping Ino. Ino ngeliat tampang-tampangnya Temari agak panik.

"Shika, kamu sakit? Aku anterin pulang deh, gimana? Kamu—"

"_Shut up! Leave me alone, please._"

Dengan kata terakhirnya itu, Temari terpaku diam. Dia melihat Shikamaru sesaat. Karena takut Shikamaru teriak-teriak, akhirnya Temari pergi meninggalkan Shikamaru yang posisinya sekarang merebahkan kepalanya ke atas meja.

Shikamaru memutar kepalanya ke arah Ino. Dia melihat Ino datar, beberapa saat kemudian matanya tertutup.

* * *

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu. Shikamaru masih berada di kursinya. Ino yang baru selesai memasukkan buku ke tasnya melirik Shikamaru. Dia memberanikan diri bicara.

"Shikamaru, lo gak apa-apa?"

Shikamaru diam. Dia menengok.

"Kenapa?"

"Hm, enggak apa-apa. Lo—gak sakit, kan?"

"Enggak."

Ino mengangguk.

_Shikamaru bohong apa enggak ya? Katanya tadi dia pusing. Perlu dicurigai nih, hm._

"Mau… gue bantuin?" Ino menawarkan diri. Sebenernya takut sih, kayaknya Shikamaru juga keliatan lagi bad mood. Haduh.

"Gak usah, gue bisa sendiri."

"Ooh. Oke, maaf deh."

_Ha, kayaknya dia emang lagi sakit deh. Gue jadi takut. Kabur ah._

"Hm, Shika, gue duluan yaa," Ino sengaja menunjukkan senyum buatannya ke Shikamaru. Shikamaru gak merespon apapun. Pada akhirnya, karena tau Shikamaru gak bakalan jawab apapun, Ino melangkahkan kakiknya.

Dan disanalah, Shikamaru cuma bisa ngeliat Ino pergi. Setelah Ino hilang dari penglihatannya, dia buru-buru ngeberesin buku dan pergi dari kelas itu.

* * *

Pip pip.

1 message received.

From : Shikamaru

Sorry, I was kinda tired that time.

_Shikamaru? Of all people but Shikamaru?_ _Wah, gue gak nyangka! Hampir aja gue sms dia duluan._

Ino lagi baca buku Biology Part I yang baru dia beli dari koperasi itu pas sms dari Shikamaru nyampe ke ponselnya dia. Tadinya emang dia mau sms Shikamaru, cuma gara-gara tadi dia harus ngeberesin buku-buku, akhirnya dia jadi lupa sendiri deh mau sms Shikamaru. Hm, nomornya masih sama.

Ino memilih opsi _reply_, pelan-pelan dia mengetik balasannya.

To : Shikamaru

Not a big deal. Maaf jg ya, gue lgsg balik tadi. Istirahat aja dl.

Dan pesan pun terkirim.

Ino gak pernah mikir juga sih, Shikamaru bakalan jadi orang pertama yang mulai obrolan. Kalo pas kelas sepuluh, mungkin Ino masih percaya. Dulu Shikamaru masih agak terbuka dibanding sekarang. Dulu masih suka tertawa bebas bareng yang lain. Tapi kok, sekarang beda ya? Apa karena masalah dewasa? Apa Shikamaru segitu beranjak dewasa dari yang terakhir Ino kenal?

Baru mikirin itu, ternyata ada balesan dari Shikamaru.

From : Shikamaru

Udah mndgn. Bsk apa aja pelajaran?

To : Shikamaru

Hm bio, jpnese, physics, math. Lo?

Pesan terkirim lagi. Tadinya Ino mau tanya hubungan Shikamaru sama Temari, tapi takut deh dia.

Sai.

_Tunggu, kenapa tiba-tiba gue mikir Sai? Ah, cowok kayak dia gak mau gue pikirin lagi. Cukup, Ino. Ayo, move ooooon. Lo gak akan pernah mikir apapun tentang dia lagi. Titik. Titik. Titiiiiik. _

Kayaknya habis Sai putus sama Ino, tampangnya biasa banget. Tadi di sekolah, Ino ngeliat Sai dari jauh kayaknya bebas banget. Kayak gak ada apa-apa gitu, tampangnya datar—_as usual_.

_Hiih, bikin kesel aja sih. Aduuh._

Pip pip.

"Hah, akhirnya ada yang nyelametin gue dari pikiran-pikiran aneh itu. Makasiiiiih."

Ino membuka sms. Balasan lagi, dari Shikamaru tentunya.

From : Shikamaru

Math, history of science, phisycs, chemistry. We're in the same class again, physics.

"Hah, seriusaaaan? Iiih, asiiik!" Ino teriak sendirian di kamarnya. Dia senyum, sesenyum-senyumnya Ino deh keliatannya. Buru-buru dia memilih _reply_.

To : Shikamaru

Ih iyaaa. Asik deh, sekelas lagi hehe. Hm lo lg ngapain?

_Aduh, udah kekirim. Err, gue salah tanya gak ya?_

From : Shikamaru

Tryin to get off of a bitch. Troublesome, she really is.

To : Shikamaru

Siapa? Gue?

From : Shikamaru

No, Temari is. Capek dgr ocehannya, gak guna.

To : Shikamaru

Lo lg berantem atau? Sabar ya. Tp kyknya dia perhatian sm lo

From : Shikamaru

Wtf, perhatian? Kl bullshit aja yg ditawarin, namanya ttp perhatian iya?

To : Shikamaru

Yah, maaf deh. Gue gk mau ikt campur mslh lo. Tp mgkn gue bisa kasih saran ke lo?

From : Shikamaru

Huh? Like wht?

To : Shikamaru

Lah lo cm blg lo capek dgr ocehannya doang, gue cm bs ksh saran lo kabur aja dr dia. Try to do some stuffs?

From : Shikamaru

Been thinking it too much, I think it doesnt work. Bnt gue buat putus sm dia bs gak?

_WHAT? Gue? Gue bantuin Shikamaru buat putus sama Temari? Like hell I can do that! Gila, baru ketemu sehari, gue langsung dimintain tolong yang kayak gini. Sampe ketauan Temari, bisa dibunuh gue ini. Aduh!_

"Mampus nih, gue bales apa enggak ya? Dia sih enak, tinggal minta tolong. Shikaaaa, andai lo tau Temari bakal bunuh gue kalo gue nolongin elo. Gimana niiih?"

* * *

_Author's note: Maaf seribu maaf ya, yang kecewa sama ff chapter pertama ini. Tunggu kedepannya aja, semoga cepet update biar enggak bosen hehe. Oh iya, maaf ya gue baru upload ceritanya ShikaIno doang, yang gue suka cuma itu soalnya. Ehe. Nanti kayaknya upcoming bakalan Toradora! deh. Gue lagi suka itu sih hihi._

_Silahkan yang mau review boleeeeh. Btw, gue pernah liat ada yang nulis berapa hurup doang review-nya seabrek. Haduh, gimana toh gue jadi mikir dia freak banget. Maaf yah._

_Telimakaciiiiiih ya!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Don't ooown it! All Kishimoto's!_

_Author's Note: Heylo, ini dia chapter dua! Oh iya, di fanfic ini gue main campur English juga, jadi maaf ya yang gak suka. Ini ceritanya mereka sekolah di Bilingual School, oke. Eh, btw ada yang suka Mew gak sih? Haha, maaf y ague banyak nyantumin lagunya Mew. Keren bok, mereka._

_Ayoooo yang suka Shikamaru/Ino, dibaca ya! And enjoooy!_

_P.S: Jujur, gue baru tau apa yang dimaksud AU, LOL. Mine is AU now! Yeiy._

_

* * *

_

_Gue harus ngomong apa nih ke Shikamaru? Huh, untung masih ada satu pelajaran lagi yang harus gue lewati sebelum ketemu Shikamaru. Nyam._

Gak satu pun pelajaran Biology yang masuk ke otak Ino saat itu. Kasihan Mrs. Cole. Ino cuma bias liat papan tulis sebentar, mencoba buat ngerti apa sih yang dimaksud _Genetic Code_ dan sebagainya. Susaaaah emang, mikirin Shikamaru juga sih. Padahal kalo dipikir-pikir ini hari kedua dia deket lagi sama Shikamaru. Rasanya aneh kalo udah sampe mikirin dia lagi.

Dan bel pun berbunyi.

Satu fakta yang bisa dirangkum Ino saat itu juga: _no Biology this day._

_

* * *

_

**Wait, I Do Love You**

Connecting to server.

You are online!

_Nickname : Inolicious_

_Personal Message : plain!_

Yak, ini dia yang dilakukan Ino sepuluh menit sebelum masuk kelas Japanese: online MSN. Sebenarnya kebiasaan ini dilakukan Ino sejak kelas sepuluh. Oke, kebiasaan. Sampai sekarang pun dia masih suka membuka MSN messenger. Bedanya, sekarang jadi jarang ada yang online.

Ino memegang ponselnya erat. Tangan yang lain digunakan untuk membawa tas jinjing ungunya. Sekarang posisinya sedang berada di kelas Japanese, sambil nunggu Mrs. Mori ceritanya. Udah lumayan keisi kok, kelas Japanese kali ini. Maklum, minggu pertama masuk biasanya kan pada semangat. Apalagi kelas favorit angkatan Ino adalah kelas Japanese.

Ino melihat nama Chouji di kontak online-nya. Mau sih, nyapa Chouji. Hm, tapi pasti nanti ujung-ujungnya mereka diem. Oh, Chouji ini teman sekelas Ino pas SD. Dulu Chouji gendut banget. Akhir-akhir ini dia kayaknya semakin kurus. Terlihat dari Profil Picture dirinya di MSN.

Hm, Ino berpikir sepertinya lebih baik disapa.

**Inolicious **: choouji!

**Chouji ** : haloooo

**Inolicious** : lama gak chat brg lo

gimana kbr?

**Chouji** : baek, you?

**Inolicious **: sama

makin kurus ya lo

**Chouji **: hm

beneran?

gak boong?

hm

**Inolicious **: haha iye

kaga boong gue

tambah gantengs

**Chouji **: wak, makasih deh

really appreciate it

**Inolicious **: ehe iya

sama2

**Chouji **: ada berita br gak?lo kn apdet tuh

**Inolicious **: apean?apdet?

**Chouji **: haha

iya

biasanya lo kan ngegosip

aha candaaa

**Inolicious **: dih, sial

hm

bntr gue pikir dulu

oh

**Chouji **: apa?

**Inolicious **: mew mau dateng loh

bulan desember

tau gak lo?

**Chouji **: HAH?

YANG BENER?

**Inolicious **: ya gitu deh

skip ah, lo pasti nanya2

ntaran gue ksh tau

BTW

**Chouji **: AH

GUA HRS DTG!

ye, ape btw btw

**Inolicious **: eh

shika sekelas lagi dng sm gue

asik kan

kan

kan

ahaha

**Chouji **: haa?apa?

ooh

shikamaru itu?

yg dulu jg dkt sm gua?

**Inolicious **: iye

itu

knp sih lo emg?

**Chouji **: tau

kesel gt kdg

risih ngeliat dia jln sm cewenya

kaga pantes mnrt gua sih

bkn gua jd ilpil sm cewenya

dia jg sih

**Inolicious **: hem

emg mnrt lo mereka gak pnts?

knp ilpil deh?

**Chouji **: ya gt dah

**Inolicious **: EH

gue off!

here comes the teacher

lanjut nnt ya!

bye chou!

**Chouji **: lah

ok deh

yo, bye

You are offline.

* * *

"Ino, aku pinjem catatannya yang tadi boleh gak?"

Hinata yang juga masuk kelas Japanese ini mendekat ke arah Ino malu-malu. Hinata memang tipe-tipe pemalu. Sama seperti Chouji, dia juga berubah. Sekarang sifatnya udah gak semalu yang dulu. Hinata sebenarnya baik, lucu, cantik, pintar. Sayang dia agak pemalu. Coba kalo gak pemalu, bisa jadi dia _trendsetter_-nya anak gaul. Habis kalo dari pakaian nih ya, modis banget. Gak bohong.

Ino menengok.

"Oooh, Hinata. Iya, nih baru aja selesai nyatet, pas banget. Emang kamu kenapa gak nyatet?" tanya Ino. Dia melihat Hinata sambil sesekali membereskan mejanya yang penuh dengan sampah sisa karet peghapus.

Hinata mengambil buku catatan Ino, dia menampilkan senyumnya yang—oke, manis.

"Hm, iya tadi aku habis ngerjain beberapa tugas klub. Jadinya gak sempet ngejar catatan deh," jawab Hinata polos. Kayaknya Hinata gak pernah bohong deh, polos banget orangnyaaa.

"Oh gitu. Ya udah, kamu catet aja dulu punyaku hehe,"

Hinata mengangguk. "Iya, makasih ya, Ino."

Dia langsung memasukkan buku Ino ke tas punggungnya.

"Aku duluan ya, Ino. Aku kembaliin ini deh, secepatnya oke. Makasih yaaa." Hinata melambaikan tangannya ke Ino yang saat itu sudah berdiri. Ino tersenyum lalu ikut melambaikan tangan juga. Dia melirik mejanya lagi, mastiin ada yang ketinggalan atau enggak. Ternyata mejanya bersih.

Ino lalu keluar kelas. Hm, jam istirahat pertama cukup ramai. Dia melewati lorong pelan-pelan, karena emang gak bisa dipungkiri kalo banyak banget orang-orang yang pada jalan ataupun cuma sekedar ngunjungin temennya yang ada di kelas lain. Ini kelemahan sistem _moving class_. Kita jadi susah ketemu sama temen deket kita sendiri, soalnya kita juga harus tau jadwal mereka dimana.

Gak kerasa Ino jalan udah sampe kantin. Tadi dia berhenti dulu sih di loker, masukin buku cetak doang. Dia jalan ke lorong kantin. Dilihatnya stand makanan satu persatu. Hm, semua makanan udah pernah dicoba selama dia sekolah disini. Agak bosan sih, sama makanannya. Tapi ya mau gimana lagi. Akhirnya Ino beli susu coklat sama kebab porsi sedang. FYI ya, Ino sedang tidak diet.

Habis beli itu tadi, Ino langsung cari tempat maem. Ketemulah tempat kosong di bangku kedua dari pojok. Oke, pojok emang kayaknya selalu kosong deh. Siapa coba yang mau jauh-jauh kesini?

Dan Ino pun duduk.

Sambil makan, Ino ngeliat orang yang berlalu lalang di depan matanya. Ada anak kelas sepuluh tuh, tampangnya nyolot. Tapi yaudah sih, gak peduli juga Ino. Ada gerombolan anak kelas sebelas yang supersupersuper duper _annoying!_ Ngebuat selera makan Ino timbul dan tenggelam kadang. Habis suara mereka cempreng banget sih, minta diplester tau gak.

Ah, Ino jadi bete.

Pas hampir selesai makanannya, ada yang nepuk dia dari belakang. Dia otomatis nengok.

"Yo."

Dueng. Eh, Ino gak kaget kok. Cuma agak terkejut aja. _What's the different, anywaaaay? _Hey.

"Eh, elo."

Shikamaru lalu duduk di sebelah Ino. Biasa, dengan earphone yang terpasang di kedua telinganya. _Typical Shikamaru._

"Nggak makan?" Ino berusaha untuk sebisa mungkin menghindari topik pembicaraan yang tadi malam baru aja dibicarain sama dia.

Sebenarnya tadi malam Ino balas lagi. Intinya dia bilang, 'oke, kalo gue bisa…'. Sama sekali dia gak bilang tentang Temari itu. Mati aja dia kalo bener-bener bilang tentang Temari. Andaikan Temari nanti ngeliat sms dari Ino di ponselnya Shikamaru, tinggal nama doang yang kesisa dari Ino. Ehm.

"Gue? Udah." Shikamaru menjawab. Pandangannya lurus, kadang-kadang mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Yak, terpengaruh sama musik di earphone.

Karena kayaknya kalo ngomong sama Shikamaru gak bakalan ditanggepin banyak, Ino pun lanjut makan kebabnya yang belum habis.

"Ino,"

"Hn?"

"Gue boleh cerita sama lo?"

Ino mengernyitkan alis mata. Yang ini baru kaget.

_Shikamaru mau cerita apa coba? Sure, dia dulu kadang cerita ini-itu sama gue. Tapi, hem, jangan bilang mau cerita tentang kuncir empat. Ya elaaaah, malay._

"Hmm, cerita apa?" tanya Ino. Yakin banget, Ino bakalan terima jawaban yang ada kata-kata 'pacar' atau 'Temari' atau apalah tentang ituuu.

Shikamaru menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. "Temari."

_Damn riiight! Aduh, jangan bilang ya ujung-ujungnya sms yang tadi malem. Biasanya insting cewek bener nih._

"Oooh, ya kenapa lagi emang?"

Shikamaru diam beberapa saat. Mau gak mau Ino berhenti makan dan langsung melirik Shikamaru.

"_D'you ever think of it, _bahwa gue sama dia gak cocok atau apalah,"

Shikamaru melihat Ino dengan tajam. Seolah-olah matanya tuh bicara ke Ino '_you-have-to-answer-my-question'_.

"Hem, gimana ya jawabnya? Bentar," Ino diam sebentar, mikirin cara yang bener-bener pas buat jawaban atas pertanyaan aneh Shikamaru. Sebenarnya dia juga punya pikiran lain sih. Tadi kan Shikamaru bilangnya cerita, tapi kenapa ini jadi pertanyaan? Aduh.

Takut gara-gara matanya Shikamaru yang penuh dengan unsur memaksa, Ino pun mau gak mau jawab—walaupun jawabannya gak mikir-mikir banget.

"Pas gue tau lo jadian sama, ehem—Temari, gue pikir biasa aja. Gue mikirnya malah, yah, bagus gitu Shikamaru udah dapet cewek. Awalnya sih gitu. Cuma, beberapa hari setelah itu kok gue jadi ngerasa gimanaaa gitu, sama lo plus Temari. Kayaknya ya, lo jadi makin jauh gara-gara lo pacaran sama dia."

Shikamaru masih ngeliatin Ino. Tatapannya kali ini keliatan serius. Gak tau deh, apa yang dipikirin sekarang. Jangan-jangan dia mau ngasih pertanyaan lagi nih.

"_Then?_**"**

"Hah? Terus? Yaaa, terus ya udah. Terus beberapa minggu habis lo jadian kan, gue nyusul jadian juga sama si Sai. Jadinya ya, gue gak begitu kenal lagi sama lo."

Shikamaru akhirnya ngerespon, dia mengangguk.

"Oh, gitu."

"Ya. Kalo dibilang lo sama Temari gak cocok, ya jawaban gue sih cocok gak cocok. Haha, gimana ya bilangnya," Ino melirik Shikamaru, kali ini matanya menatap Ino—lagi.

"Gini, gini, ini pendapat gue ya. Dari sudut pandang gue, yang juga seorang cewek ya, cewek lo tuh terlalu maksa elo. Keliatan dari cara dia ngomong ke lo. Gak tau deh, itu pendapat gue kok. Jangan marahin gueee,"

Shikamaru lagi-lagi mengangguk sambil melihat meja. Ino cuma senyum-senyum gak jelas, takut dia dimarahin ceritanya gara-gara ngatain ceweknya.

"Hm."

Yak, itu respon Shikamaru. Bergumam.

Tiba-tiba Shikamaru bicara lagi. "_The fact is_, lo bener sebener-benernya kalimat yang lo omongin tadi."

Ino memutar bola matanya. Mulutnya melongo. Bukan masalah jawabannya, tapi ini Ino kaget gara-gara berapa panjang kata yang keluar dari mulut Shikamaru saat itu. Demi apapun, itu pertama kali di kelas dua belas ini Ino denger kalimat terpanjang yang Shikamaru keluarin. Demi apapun!

"Ha? Oh, iya iya. Eh tunggu, jadi beneran dia itu pemaksa?" Ino langsung berubah haluan. Topik kali ini: Temari yang pemaksa.

"Hm. Buktinya ya kemaren, pas kelas Art and Design."

Ino mencoba mengingat-ingat apa tepatnya yang terjadi kemarin. Ooooh! Yang Shikamaru teriak itu? Oke, Ino ingat.

"Oh, ya ya. Segitu maksanya ya?"

"_Definitely yes._"

"Hm. Emang lo gak ngelakuin perlawanan apa kek gitu? Oooh, gue tau. Lo males. Elo—terlalu males," Ino mengacungkan telunjuknya ke wajah Shikamaru sambil menekankan tiga kata terakhirnya.

Shikamaru yang bertampang datar terus ari tadi, sekarang menghembuskan nafasnya dalam. Dan menghirup udara sekitarnya banyak-banyak.

"_I tried my best to avoid her, to get off of her._ _Should've work, but somehow_—sama sekali gak berdampak apapun. Sebenarnya gue juga udah tau dari dulu kalo dia itu pemaksa plus egois."

Nah, itu tadi juga masuk ke nominasi kalimat terpanjang yang pernah Shikamaru ucapin—lagi.

Ino berpikir sejenak, dia mau menjawab pernyataan Shikamaru tadi. Ah!

"Tunggu, kalo lo udah tau dari dulu sifatnya kayak gitu, kenapa lo nembak dia?"

"_Wasn't me. She did it._" Shikamaru menjawab dengan simpel.

Ino agak kaget. Selama ini dia pikir Shikamaru yang nembak Temari. Jadi faktanya Temari toh, yang nembak Shikamaru sampe ngebuat dia jadi kewalahan gini.

"Iya? Serius? Gue baru tau deh."

Mereka diam beberapa saat. Shikamaru bingung mau bilang apa. Ino masih terkejut, karena itu dia diam gak berkata apapun kecuali melongo.

Ah, akhirnya Ino sadar juga.

"Eh, terus, terus, kalo dia nembak elo, kenapa juga lo terima? Kan tadi lo juga bilang, lo udah tau sifatnya gimana. Kenapa masih lo terima?"

_Crap._

Shikamaru melirik Ino. Selama gak tau berapa detik ya, Shikamaru natap Ino. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia menjawab.

"Karena gue terpaksa."

"_What?_ Terpaksa? Terpaksa karena apaan, coba?"

"Hm. Udahlah, anggep karena gue jenius."

"Ha? Tadi lo bilang terpaksa, sekarang jenius. Maksudnya?"

"_I mean_ _because I'm a genius one._ Karena gue tau kalo dia orangnya pemaksa makanya gue terima. Kalo gue tolak, yang ada gue dipaksa-paksa juga kan."

_Hooo, iya juga. Ck, tapi emang lo jenius kali. Siapa yang pernah bilang lo bego coba, hey Shikamaru?_

"Oooooh, iya juga ya. Haha, gue baru ngeh!"

Shikamaru melihat Ino dengan tampang yang agak gimanaa gitu. Dan topik itu pun berakhir seiring dengan bunyinya bel selesai istirahat. Saatnya masuk ke kelas ketiga yang berarti mereka berdua masuk ke kelas Physics bareng. Shikamaru melihat Ino yang memakan gigitan terakhir kebabnya. Setelah masuk ke mulut Ino, dia berkomentar.

"Lo jadi makan banyak ya."

Ino melotot, reflek. Dia melirik tajam ke Shikamaru. Dia mau berbicara, cuma gara-gara makanan masih nyangkut di mulutnya, suaranya gak bisa keluar. Setelah penuh masuk ke tenggorokan, dia membalas kata-kata Shikamaru.

"Ih! Siapa bilang gue makan banyak?"

"Gue, barusan."

"Aaaaah, faktanya enggak! Gue cuma lagi laper!"

"Nafsu makan lo bagus dong, meningkat."

"Iiiih, dibilangin gue cuma lapeeer,"

"_Whatever, _balik ke kelas yuk."

Dan Shikamaru langsung beranjak pergi dari tempat duduknya diikuti Ino yang masih agak kesal sama omongannya Shikamaru. Masalahnya si Ino ini ngotot, dia gak nafsu tapi cuma laper. Susah kalo udah ngotot gitu, Ino.

Mereka berdua akhirnya balik ke kelas ngelewatin beberapa anak kelas sebelas tadi tuh yang rese, ngomongnya cablak. Pas ngelewatin mereka, Shikamaru disenyumin sama anak-anak comel itu. Kayaknya sih karena emang Shikamaru yang katanya ramah dan katanya juga nih ya, populer di kalangan adek kelas.

_Dih, masa bodo deh Shikamaru popular apa enggak. Yang gue pikirin, gue tetep gak suka kecomelan mereka. Berisik._

_

* * *

_

Pip pip.

1 message received.

From : Chouji

Lo hrs ksh tau gua ttg mew pokoknya! Ol lo, nnt malem.

_Oh, iya! Msn Chouji ya! Ya ampun gue sampe lupa, nanti malem pokoknya gue gak boleh lupa ngasih tau Chouji tentang Mew._

To : Chouji

Iyaa, maaf ya td gue lgsg off. See you tonight

Tuk.

Ada kertas yang dilempar dari seseorang ke atas meja Ino. Ino melirik-lirik kelas. Ternyata Shikamaru nengok ke Ino sambil tiduran, biasaaa.

Ino akhirnya membuka kertasnya.

_Pulang bareng. Please._

Sekali lagi, Ino ngebaca tiga kata yang terukir dengan pensil di kertas itu. Dan terus dibaca. Oke, dia mengerutkan kedua alisnya.

_What? Pulang bareng? Aduh, bareng gak ya?_

Ino mengambil pensil mekaniknya dan langsung menulis jawabannya di bawah tiga kata itu.

_Liat nanti. Emang lo gak ada temen balik apa? Temari gimane?_

Ino menggulung lagi kertasnya, kemudian melemparnya ke meja Shikamaru. Shikamaru lalu membuka gulungan kertas itu dan membacanya. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia udah lempar kertas itu ke Ino. Ino gak ngeliat kapan dia nulis balasannya karena dia sendiri sekarang juga sibuk dengan buku catatannya.

Dia membuka kertas yang baru dilempar Shikamaru.

_Don't care. Remember about yesterday? Then help._

Ino membacanya sekali lagi. Yak, pesannya amat tersirat. Dia langsung tau apa yang dimaksud kemarin. Hm, kalo cuma minta tolong yang ini mah ya gak apa-apa lah, pikir Ino.

_Ok then, liat nanti pokoknya._

_

* * *

_

"Halo, kenapa jenooong?"

"Hey, Pig, buku lo ada di gue yang dari Hinata. _Where are youu?_"

"Oh, pegang dulu napa. Gue masih di depan ruang KepSek nih. _You?_"

"Gue di kantin. Bentar, tunggu gue disana! Jangan tutup dong tapi, yaaa,"

"Hah? Banyak pulsa lo? Haha,"

"Yaa gimana ya, gue gitu. Eh lo liat Sasuke gak?"

"Pacar idaman lo? Gak. Sedari pagi gue gak liat dia deh, kenapa?"

"Ooooh, gak apa-apa. Tadi dia sms gue, minta daftar pengurus OSIS semuanya. Gue kebetulan kan pegang semua daftar-daftar nama angkatan kita gitu. Pas gue telpon tadi, dia gak angkat."

"Hm, gitu. Yaudah tunggu aja. Palingan juga dia sama-sama sibuk, sama kaya lo laaah."

"Haa, iya deh. Eh gue tutup ya, gue ngeliat lo nih! Inooo!"

Tut tut tut.

Oke, sebenarnya tadi itu Ino mikir gak penting juga Sakura telpon dia padahal jaraknya gak lebih dari 50 meter. Aduh.

Ino menengok ke samping kanan. Dia melihat sosok Sakura yang lagi lari-lari kecil. Rambutnya dikuncir kuda, ngebuat Sakura jadi terlihat lebih kurus.

"Hey! Haha, kurang kerjaan lo sok-sok telpon gue." kata Ino.

"Yee biarin. Nih ah, buku tercinta lo. Gue takut lupa nanti, lo tau sendiri kan gue orangnya pelupa. Nih." Sakura menyodorkan buku catatan Ino. Dengan terpaksa Ino mengambilnya dan langsung memasukkan buku itu ke dalam tas.

Sambil melihat Ino memasukkan bukunya, Sakura mengambil ponselnya dari kantong rok. Ternyata ada pesan dari Sasuke.

"Pig, Sasuke udah sms gue nih. Duluan ya, dia ada di aula tuh."

Ino melihat Sakura lagi, kayaknya penting banget ya daftar itu. Apa karena ini Sasuke? Hm, _nevermind._

"Oke deh. Gih, sana."

"Ih, ngusiiiir. Woo."

"Ih, enggaak. Udah ah sana, _treat him well!_ Hahaha,"

"Yeee, emangnya gue babunya! Udah yaa, daaa!"

Ino mengakhiri percakapan mereka dengan melambaikan tangan kanannya ke Sakura. Dia membalikkan badannya. Yak, sekarang dia tinggal nunggu Shikamaru aja.

_Aduuuh, lima belas menit yang lalu perasaan gue udah ada disini. Lama banget! Ngapain coba Shikamaru?_

Ino mencoba melirik-lirik kantin. Sebenarnya gak begitu keliatan sih, tapi ya apa salahnya liat-liat gitu? Kali aja nemu. Sosoknya Shikamaru juga keliatan mencolok kan dari gaya rambut nanasnya itu. Ino menelusuri lorong kantin dengan matanya. Hm, kayaknya enggak ada. Eh! Sebentar.

Itu, ada seorang cewek yang gak tau deh lagi ngapain. Dibilang lagi ketawa-ketawa kayaknya enggak, lagi nangis mungkin juga sih. Teriak-teriak, hem, kurang yakin juga tapi. Ino mencoba menyipitkan matanya dengan harapan bisa melihat sosok cewek itu dengan jelas. Banyak banget soalnya yang ngeliat cewek itu di kantin. Hm, jadi penasaran.

_Pirang? Yang pirang di sekolah ini cuma gue dan… Oh, dia._

Temari.

"Jangan bilang Shikamaru sama Temari lagi berantem. Ck, malesin banget sih mereka. Tinggal bilang putus aja susah! Gue nyamperin apa enggak ya?"

Tiba-tiba dari samping kanan, persis tempat dimana Sakura tadi muncul, Shikamaru muncul. Dia datang sambil tergesa-gesa jalannya. Ino yang agak kaget ngeliat Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba muncul dengan muka yang agak sangar atau gak tau kenapa, dia melotot dan mengerutkan alisnya.

"Lo—ngapain?"

Gak ada tanggapan dari Shikamaru. Dia langsung menggaet tangan Ino dan pergi dari sekolah.

_Mampus! Gila, kenceng banget! Sakiiiiiiit._

"Eh, Shikamaru! Bisa pelan-pelan aja gak sih? Sakiiiiit!" seru Ino, dia meringis kesakitan. Langkah kakinya terseret-seret, soalnya dia susah ngikutin langkah kakinya Shikamaru yang panang-panjang. Hampir lari malah, Ino. Akhirnya sebelum gerbang depan sekolah, Shikamaru berhenti. Ini mengakibatkan Ino juga berhenti mendadak dan nubruk bahunya Shikamaru. Untung kan, nubruk. Coba kalo gak ada Shikamaru. Yak, malunya Ino kalo sampe jatoh di sekolahnya sendiri.

"Ck, lo tuh kenapa sih? Seenaknya narik tangan gue!"

Shikamaru tetap diam. Pelan-pelan dia memutar tubuhnya.

"_Sorry._"

Ino tambah melongo.

"Apa? Apa tadi, lo bilang apaan? Maaf? Doang?"

"_What else?_"

"Gue tau lo marah-marah lagi sama si kuncir empat! _God, _kenapa lo gak langsung minta putus sih sama dia? Apa kek! Gosip tentang lo berdua tuh udah menyeruak tau!"

"_I did! _Lo pikir tadi cuma marah-marah doang? Tadi gue yang minta putus!"

Ino makin tambah kaget. Jadi sebenernya tadi di kantin Shikamaru minta putus sma Temari? Oke, _it's a good thing_. Tapi kenapa imbasnya gini? Kenapa malah dampaknya kayaknya bakalan dahsyat gitu? Si Temari juga tadi nangis dong? Apa teriak? Sampe diliat banyak orang gitu. Ino punya banyak pikiran di otaknya sekarang. Ada banyak pertanyaan tentang Temari ataupun Shikamaru. Tapi yaudah juga sih, kenapa juga harus sepeduli itu sama mereka.

"Hm, gitu. Maaf deh. Terus?" sebisa mungkin Ino mengeluarkan suara yang paling gak ngundang emosi.

"Liat kan tadi? _She's a bitch, _dia gak mau gue putusin gitu aja."

"Hah? Jadi lo belom putus?"

"Menurut dia, belom. Heran gue, cewek macem dia bisa gue pacarin. Ck,"

_Dih, aneh juga Shikamaru. Nanya pertanyaan konyol gini sama dirinya sendiri? Oh, please._

"_Don't talk anything about that bitch now._"

Ino melirik Shikamaru. Ternyata Shikamaru jalan pelan-pelan ninggalin Ino gitu aja. Dia kayaknya agak gak peduli sama Ino, soalnya dia juga gak ngeliat balik ke belakang. Ino jadi bingung sama ini cowok, katanya tadi pulang bareng. Aduh, gimana deh.

"Pacar sendiri dibilang _bitch_. Ah tau ah, kenapa gue harus bersangkut paut juga gitu, sama urusan pribadinya mereka?" gak peduli Shikamaru denger atau enggak, Ino ngedumel macem-macem tentang mereka berdua.

Pada akhirnya, Ino ngikutin Shikamaru di belakang. Habis gimana lagi? Gak ada temen pulang bareng lagi selain dia. Sahabatnya, si jenong, dia pasti lagi sama Sasuke sekarang. Temennya yang lain kayaknya udah pada balik deh. Macem Hinata, Tenten dan yang lain juga mana mau lama-lama di sekolah? Pasti udah tidur di rumah.

Satu hal yang Shikamaru dan Ino gak tau ya, di ujung lorong tuh ada yang ngawasin mereka berdua. _Guess who?_ Ya, siapa lagi kalo bukan Temari. Bela-belain dia mau ngejar Shikamaru buat ngomongin masalah mereka, tapi yang diliat malah Shikamaru sama Ino pulang bareng. Gimana aura keselnya gak muncul? Kalo diliat dari deket, mungkin urat-urat di kepalanya udah menyeruak keluar. Air matanya masih belum kering. Mukanya sembab, parah. Untung kali ini gak ada yang liat Temari seperti ini. Sampe ada yang ngeliat, bisa diteriakin sama dia sampe telinganya sakit.

"Arg! Sialan! Gue… harus ketemu sama dia. Gue harus! Awas lo, besok! AAAAAARGH, SHIT!"

* * *

_Author's Note: Yeey, akhirnya. Well, ini yang bisa gue suguhi buat jadi ending chapter 2. Sebenarnya ada banyak versi yang bisa gue pikirin. Tapi gue gak tau kenapa, tangan gue tetep ngetik ini. Oke, gue kalo nulis cerita tuh gak ada kerangkanya loh. Jadi langsung bener-bener yang kepikiran aja. Haha, sucha weird right? Jadi maaf ya yang kecewa atau gimana sama chapter 2 ini. Sejauh yang bisa gue pikirin, ini bakalan jadi cerita yang panjang._

_Eh iya, ada yang tau gak sih community Shika/Ino di tapi authornya Indonesia semua? Pengen banget masuuuuk. Oh iya, I have one other wish: gue mau banget bikin doujinshi Shika/Ino! Makanya gue lagi pengen nyari cerita yang bagusss buat dijadiin doujin gitu. Ehe._

_Makasih ya, udah bacaaa! I love youu!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Don't own it. Really._

_Author's Note: Yelloooow, I'm back! Yahoo, setelah gue pikir-pikir kayaknya kemarenan itu gue terlalu menyinetron banget. Gue harap tangan gue gak menulis yang gitu lagi haha. Oke, kali ini enjoy ya bacanya!_

_

* * *

_

From : Shikamaru

Tgs art&design lo udh selesai?

"Adooh, sampe lupa deh. Tugas bikin gambar perspektif dua titik hilang ya? Hm, untung cuma itu doang." Ino bergumam sendirian. Dia baru aja selesai beres-beres DVD yang berserakan dia atas tempat tidurnya. Ini gara-gara tadi dia cari-cari DVD bagus buat dibawa besok, mau dipinjam Sakura ceritanya.

Ino melihat sms dari Shikamaru lagi, lalu dia membalasnya.

To : Shikamaru

Blm. Lo? Kmpln bareng doong

Dan pesan terkirim!

Ino melihat jam digital kamarnya. Wow, agak kaget sih ternyata udah jam 7.33 PM. Ino buru-buru ke bawah, laper bangeeet. Sebelum jam 7 tadi, dia udah ditawarin makan sama ibunya. Tapi ya gara-gara masih nyari DVD, dia gak sempet makan malam bareng keluarganya deh.

"_Moooom, _yah udah pada makan semua ya?" Ino melihat meja makannya sudah bersih. Tandanya udah pada makan semua. Dia melirik ruang keluarganya, ternyata ibu sama ayahnya lagi nonton acara TV.

"Ya lagian kamu sih, makan sendiri aja ya," ibunya menyahut.

"Yaah, gak asik nih kalo sendiri. Yaudah deh, emang lagi nonton apaan sih?" Ino menggeser kursi makannya lalu duduk. Sesekali melirik ruang keluarga, penasaran sama acara TV gitu.

Ibunya menyahut lagi. "Lagi seru nih, kita lagi liat Oprah looh."

"Oooh, Oprah toh."

Karena gak ada tanggapan dari mereka, Ino buru-buru mengambil makanannya. Sepi sih kalo dia makan sendiri, rasanya datar. Kalo makan sama orangtuanya kan bisa bercanda-bercanda, walaupun Ino tau kalo makan gak boleh bercanda—apalagi ketawa-ketawa. Yaudah deh, emang ini juga salah dia juga sih.

Sekitar limabelas menit kemudian, Ino selesai makan. Akhirnya perutnya gak keroncongan lagi haha. Dicicunya piring bekas makan tadi, lalu dia berlari ke ruang keluarga sebentar.

"Tentang apaan sih?"

"Haduh, ngagetin aja kamu. Ini loh, tentang orang penyakitan gitu."

"Dih, aneh deh."

"Udah kamu naik ke atas sana. Belom belajar kan?" ayahnya tiba-tiba nyeletuk. Dia melirik Ino.

"Ih gitu banget sih, yaudah deh aku ke atas aja ah. Hemm, aku tau—aku ganggu kan ya? Ya? Ya? Ahaha." Ino meledek mereka berdua. Karena males dikomentarin apa-apa, Ino langsung kabur ke atas. Dan benar, celetukan reaksi dari orang tuanya berkumandang di lantai I.

* * *

**Wait, I Do Love You**

"Wooooy, Pig!"

Ino menengok dari ujung lorong lantai 2. Pas dia nengok ke belakang, kayaknya sih gak ada siapa-siapa. Ternyata kalo diteliti lagi, ada orang bener-bener di pojok yang berlawanan arah sama Ino. Dan, itu tuh Sakura.

_Anjrit, toa banget jenong. Haduh, malunya punya temen cempreng._

"Ckck, cepet lo lari! Lama!"

Sakura pun mau gak mau lari pelan-pelan. Hari ini rambutnya digerai. Dia banyak bawa buku cetak nih, tangannya penuh banget dengan buku-buku tebal ala buku dokter.

"Ngapain sih lo? Teriak-teriak dari ujung sanaa," Ino berkomentar pedas. Kali ini dia ngerasa _annoyed _sama tindakan lebaynya si jenong. Ino akhirnya jalan duluan ke lantai 1, berhubung lagi istirahat pertama dia mau ke lokernya dulu.

"Yaelah pig, kaya lo gak tau gue aja. Eh, mana DVD yang mau gue pinjem? Bawa gak?"

"Iye bawaaa. Ada di loker gue tuh, bareng gak? Apa lo mau ke kantin?"

"Hm, ke loker lo dulu deh. Ngebet banget gue mau nonton _Bright Star_."

Gak tau kenapa, hari ketiga masuk sekolah kayaknya cepet banget, belom apa-apa udah istirahat aja. Apa gara-gara udah kebiasaan ya? Hm, gak juga. Ini kan semester baru. Makin banyak tugas, makin sibuk, makin stress gara-gara banyak ujian kan nantinya.

Dia ngeliat sekolah ini tuh kayak udah jadi rumah keduanya gitu. Apa-apa mampirnya ke sekolah, ada acara mampir dulu ke sekolah, ada meeting pasti ketemu di sekolah dulu. Aduh, gila sekolah.

Ino berhenti di lokernya, tapi sebelum ngebuka loker dia kaget sendiri. Ternyata ada sesuatu yang nempel di depan lokernya. Ino buru-buru melepas kertasnya, diikuti sama Sakura yang sekarang juga penasaran.

"Apaan tuh?"

Ino gak bisa jawab, karena emang belom ada jawaban kan. Males juga dia ngomong.

Dibukanya kertas tempelan itu.

_Temuin gue di dpn ruang guru. Kumpulin tugas istirahat pertama._

"Pig, dari siapa?" Sakura mengambil paksa kertas dari genggamannya Ino. Walaupun Ino agak kesel, _somehow _dia ngerasa bodo amat deh sama apa yang dilakuin sama Sakura. Haha, gara-gara dia tau ini yang ngasih surat tuh siapa lagi kalo bukan Shikamaru. Ino tanpa peduliin Sakura, ngebuka lokernya. Cepat-cepat dia mengambil DVD _Bright Star_.

"Nih, _Bright Star._ Oke, sekarang gue mau ke ruang guru dulu." Ino memberi DVDnya ke Sakura. Lalu dia menutup loker itu dan buru-buru ke ruang guru.

"Eh, eh, Ino! Lo belom ngasih tau gue, ini siapaa? Woy!" Sakura berseru dari kejauhan. Ini sayangnya gak sama sekali ditanggepin sama Ino.

* * *

"Mana tugas lo? Sini sekalian." Shikamaru mengulurkan tangannya ke Ino. Cepat-cepat Ino mengambil lembaran tugas Art and Design. Tadi malam dia berhasil menggambar gambar perspektif dua titik dengan sempurna. Sebisa mungkin dia membuatnya tanpa ada kecacatan. Ino memberi lembaran itu ke tangan Shikamaru.

"Nih."

Shikamaru diam sebentar sambil melihat gambar Ino.

"Heh, gambar lo bagusan kayaknya."

_Hah? Maksudnya apaan nih?_

"Ih emang dulu gambar gue gak bagus?" Ino mengerutkan alisnya plus meninggikan suaranya. Maklum lah, cewek emang sensi sama yang berbau cacat-catat gitu.

"Gak juga. Gue masuk dulu deh." Shikamaru akhirnya masuk meninggalkan Ino sendirian di depan ruang guru Art and Design. Dia melihat punggung Shikamaru yang menghilang dibalik pintu. Hm, punggung cowok.

Akhirnya tinggal dia sendirian yang ada di lorong saat itu. Gak sepi sih harusnya, tapi kok kali ini sepi ya? Pada kemana coba? Ino mendesah.

_Haaah, selama ini gue sama Sai terus sih. Jadi gak pernah liat Shikamaru lagi sampe kayak gini. Ternyata emang dia agak berubah. Ya ampun, mat ague dibutakan oleh Sai. Sial. Tau gitu gue gak usah nerima dia. Bego deh._

Ino bersandar pada dinding tembok, matanya menatap ke atas. Kadang bisa lama kalo mikirin masalah yang satu ini. Sampe dia bingung sendiri atau sampe ada yang nyadarin dia, baru dia bisa berhenti mikirin ini. Dan yak, ternyata ada yang nyadarin dia kali ini. Dia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang berat mendekatinya. Karena penasaran, dia menengok ke kanan.

_Ck, what the hell._

Temari melangkahkan kakinya dengan aura-aura yang Ino gak bisa jelasin itu sebenernya aura apa. Mukanya sinis campur kesal campur marah—apalah. Tatapan matanya terus melihat Ino. Walaupun jauh, Ino tau kok Temari ngeliatin dia terus. Lama-lama dia mendekat. Serius, Ino sama sekali gak punya ide apa yang ada di pikiran Temari ataupun apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Oke, mungkin ada. Pertama, mungkin Temari mau marah-marah lagi sama Shikamaru. Aura-auranya sih kayak mau marah. Kedua, dan mungkin ini bisa jadi terjadi, Temari mau—

"Lo!"

—mau ngomong sama gue. Atau lebih tepatnya marah.

Ino agak kaget si Temari berseru 'lo'. Dia dengan begonya ngeliat ke samping kiri, tapi emang gak ada siapapun kan.

"Gue? Kenapa?" Ino pura-pura bertanya sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke kepalanya sendiri. Sekarang dia berdiri berhadap-hadapan dengan Temari yang jaraknya sekitar 2 meteran darinya. Satu yang paling diherankan oleh Ino: kenapa gak ada orang yang lewat sih? Hey. Eh tunggu, kalo lewatpun juga mereka berdua nanti diliatin. Aduh.

"Ck, pake nanya lagi! Siapa lagi kalo bukan eloooo?" Temari kembali berseru.

_Dih, nyolot._

"Ya kenapaaa? Ada urusan apa lo sama gue, hah?"

"Heh! Jangan lo pura-pura gak tau! Emangnya gue cacat apa, gak bisa liat kenyataan? Nyadar dong loo, woy!"

_Sumpah, makin nyolot aja sih. Ngeselin banget. Aaargh._

Ino makin gak bisa bersabar, dia terlalu kepancing kata-kata Temari. Akhirnya dia nampilin wajah terbete, terkesel, terjeleknya dia. Masa bodo sampe ada yang ngeliat dia kayak gini.

"Nayadar apaaa? Kenapa sih, lo nyolot banget? Gue punya salah apaan coba?"

"Lo pikir gue buta? Lo pikir gue bego? Eh, gue bilangin ya sama lo: Shikamaru itu cowok gue!"

Dengan malas Ino menjawab, "Terus?"

"Terus? Pake nanya lagi lo! Heh, kalo lo tau dia cowok gue, kenapa lo kemaren pulang bareng sama dia? Lo tolol apa bego sih?" Temari makin meninggikan suaranya. Tangannya mengepal keras, sesekali sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Ino.

"Eh, gue kasih tau ya sama lo, cih, gue tau dia cowok lo! Dengerin nih, emangnya ya, emangnya gue gak boleh gitu pulang bareng sama Shikamaru? Emangnya lo pikir gue sama dia ada hubungan apaan? Apaaa? Lo juga nyadar dong!"

"Ck, gue gak peduli mau punya hubungan apapun sama lo! Dia tetep cowok gue!"

"Terserah! Semasa bodo lo mau ngomong apaan." Ino mencoba untuk menyudahi perkara ini. Apa daya, gitu? Males juga ribut sama si kuncir empat. Tapi sayang, Temari gak sejalan sama pikiran Ino.

"Oooh, gue tau. Heh, gara-gara lo putus sama Sai kan, lo langsung cari yang lain? Lo mau ngerebut Shikamaru dari tangan gue? Iyaaa? Murahan lo!"

_WHAT?_

"Eh! Ini gak ada hubungannya sama sekali sama Sai, ya, asal lo tau! Ngapain gue mau ngerebut Shikamaru? Kurang kerjaan!" kali ini derajat kekesalan Ino naik entah sekian derajat. Berani banget si kuncir empat manggil murahan!

"Cih, gak usah bohong lah lo!"

"Heh, sampah! Gue kasih tau lagi ya: GAK USAH SOK JEALOUS DEH LO! Kenapa sih lo gak bisa terima fakta apapun kalo Shikamaru itu udah bosen sama lo? Hah? LO YANG TELMI, _BITCH!_"

"Eh, apa tadi lo—,"

Brak!

Shikamaru keluar dari ruang guru dengan tampangnya yang kaget. Dia ngeliat Ino beberapa detik, baru ke Temari. Tatapannya rada kesel, tapi rada pasrah juga.

"Ck, apa-apaan sih lo berdua?"

Gila, gara-gara Shikamaru, Ino tertolong biar gak ngucapin sesuatu lagi ke Temari_Bitch._ Dia mendesah dalam, agak menggeram sih. Amarahnya memudar karena Shikamaru datang disaat yang paling tepat dalam momen ini. Ino melirik tajam ke Temari. Dilihatnya Temari dengan tatapannya yang super duper hyper sinis.

Gak jauh beda sama Temari yang juga masang tampang marah sama kesel. Mukanya ngebentuk lipatan di pelipis. Alisnya melekuk tajam, matanya memancarkan hawa-hawa panas.

"Ck, makan tuh pacar lo, _you trashy bitch!_ " dengan kata terakhirnya itu, Ino pergi ninggalin mereka berdua—Shikamaru dan Temari. Dia mau pergi buat ngeluapin amarahnya, buat teriak sekenceng-kencengnya gara-gara insiden ini. Dia mau pergi sejauh-jauhnya dia sama Temari, gak mau lagi dia ngeliat Temari. Perlu tau, ini salah satu momen yang bener-bener bikin moodnya bakalan hancur beberapa hari belakangan. Ini parah men.

Shikamaru yang ngeliat Ino ngeluyur pergi, langsung nutup pintu dan berseru lumayan kencang.

"Ino!"

Temari langsung menggapai tangan kanan Shikamaru buat berhentiin dia. Tambah kesel dia, kenapa cowoknya sendiri gak belay ceweknya gitu? Ah.

"Shikamaru, udahlaaah,"

"Ck, lepasin."

"Shikaaaa—,"

"Lepasin!"

Seketika itu juga tangan Temari terlepas. Dia langsung menjatuhkan tangannya karena kaget dengan suara Shikamaru yang berubah sinis. Dia melihat Shikamaru dengan tampang bingung. Tapi tanpa basa-basi apapun, Shikamaru pergi gitu aja ninggalin Temari yang berdiri mematung di sana.

* * *

"Inoo, tunggu!"

"_What the f*ck is she?_ Aaaargh!"

"Ino!"

Dan Ino berhenti mendadak. Dia menengok ke belakang.

"Jangan ikutin gue! Udah, urusin aja cewek lo sana!" seru Ino. Dia langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan ke _rooftop_ secepat mungkin. Mudah-mudahan _rooftop_ gak dikunci juga.

Ino gak bakalan pernah ngelupain kejadian ini. Men, ini memalukan dirinya.

Brak!

Dan pintu _rooftop _gak dikunci ternyata.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! KENAPA ADA CEWEK YANG NAMANYA TEMARIIIIIIIIII??" Ino berteriak kencang banget sampe mungkin ini pengabisan nafasnya. Dia memegang pagar pembatas sambil ngos-ngosan. Dia terlalu kesal, terlalu gimana ya kalo kayak gitu, bingung jelasinnya.

"SUMPAH DEMI APAPUN! SUMPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, DIA GILAAAAAAAAAA!! AH! _WHAT THE F*CKING HELL IS SHEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!_"

"Ino."

Dor.

Ino menengok ke belakang. Disana berdiri Shikamaru dengan tampang _cool_-nya ngeliat ke Ino plus memberikan dia tatapan yang—ehem, aneh. Kedua tangannya masuk ke kantong celana. Alis matanya mengernyit.

"AH, mau ngapain sih lo ngikutin gue? Pergi ah!" seru Ino. Sumpah, kali ini parameter kesalnya sudah ke ubun-ubun.

"_Sorry_."

Ino melirik tajam Shikamaru. Nafasnya masih gak teratur.

"Heh, Shikamaru. Yang salah bukan elo, cewek monster lo tuh yang salah. _Bitch._"

Shikamaru menatap Ino lagi. Dia pelan-pelan mendekat. Tanpa perlawanan dari Ino karena emang dia udah semasa bodo sama apa yang ada di depannya, Shikamaru makin mantap berjalan. Dia ngeliat Ino kayak dia tuh udah berubah gitu gara-gara tadi.

"Ya udah, maaf."

"Aaaah! Gue gak butuh minta maaf lo!"

Pada akhirnya, mereka berdua bersender di pagar pembatas itu. Punggung mereka menempel ke pagar sementara mereka sendiri menatap ke tembok besar di tengah _rooftop_—dan pintu masuknya.

Ino mencoba untuk mengatur nafasnya kembali. Susah sih, ngatur-ngatur kembali ke keadaan sebelumnya. Habisnya gitu, berhadapan dengan situasi yang kayak gini ngebuat nafasnya tuh kembang kempis tau gak. Apalagi sama Temari. Ah.

Mereka cuma diam gak berbicara selama beberapa menit. Gak ada juga yang mau diomongin. Walaupun Ino pengen banget teriak-teriak gak jelas buat ngeluapin isi hatinya. Tapi gara-gara ada Shikamaru kesini, susah buat mengekspresikannya.

"Emang dia gitu. Jangan dimasukkin ke hati."

Ino menengok. "Hah? Ck, ya gue tau!"

"_Then what?_"

"Aaaah, lo tau gak saat ini gue pengen banget cakar mukanya, ngapain kek gitu. Gara-gara tadi ya, gue jadi benci banget sama dia! Tau lo? Gak peduli, lo sama dia itu pacaran!"

"Hm."

"Apalagi?"

"Gak. Bisa kesel juga lo."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH. Rasanya pengen teriak sampe paru-paru gue kempes tau gak! Ah, sumpah serapah apapun!" seru Ino, kali ini lebih kencang. Giginya menggeretak gak karuan, gambarin dia banget kalo lagi marah gara-gara sesuatu. Satu lagi, sambil nendang-nendang pagar pembatasnya pake kedua kaki. Brutal emang.

"Yaudah, teriak gih."

"TEMARI GILAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! GUE—YAMANAKA INO, SUMPAH DEMI APAPUN MULAI HARI INI GUE BENCI BANGET SAMA DIA! DEMI APAPUN!!"

Oke, kali ini emang suaranya gak bisa dipungkiri lagi, itu tadi—hmm, menyakitkan. Menyakitkan telinga maksudnya. Sampe-sampe Shikamaru harus menutup kedua telinganya.

"Ah! Benci bangeeeet. Bawel, sok cantik, nyolot, jelek, aaaah. SAMPAAAH!"

Dan itu tadi teriakannya yang terakhir. 'Sampah' emang jadi kata yang tepat buat menutup segala macam makian buat Temari.

"Huh, gue heran seheran-herannya gue sama lo ya, kenapa dulu lo terima dia coba? _She's a freaking bitch. What did you look in her?_ Euh."

Shikamaru menoleh. "Hm?"

"Aaaaah, taulah. Keburu kesel gue. Lupain dia, _and lets not talk about her._" katanya datar. Dengan itupun, Ino barjalan pelan-pelan ke pintu _rooftop_. Begitu dia memegang gagang pintunya, dia berhenti. Lebih lengkapnya, dia menengok ke Shikamaru.

"Dan lo harus tau ya, sebab dia marah-marah ke gue: Temari ngeliat kita pulang bareng berdua. Udah."

Blam. Pintu pun udah tertutup kembali dan Ino menghilang dari tatapan Shikamaru.

* * *

From : Mom

Im goin to the shop, jaga rumah ok.

From : Sakura

Wey, kmn lo td? Gak ada kbr lagi td.

_Aaah, tau ah._

_Ck. Ini semuanya terjadi gara-gara dia. She ruined my whole day! What a bitch! Argh._

To : Mom

Ya, aku lagi dijalan

To : Sakura

Nnt gue cerita. GUE BETE!

Kenapa hari ini jadi hari paling konyol dalam hidupnya? Apa gara-gara ini hari-hari awal masuk sekolah? Apa karena dia baru main lagi sama Shikamaru? Apaaaa? Banyak banget pertanyaan yang melintas dalam benaknya. Kali ini perjalan pulang ke rumah gak pake naik bis atau naik sepeda. Ino pilih jalan kaki kayaknya bakalan enak. Jadi, ya udah. Jalanlah dia.

Perjalanan gak bakal butuh waktu lama kok. Kalo naik bus, cuma butuh tiga halte yang harus dilewatin. Jaraknya gak jauh-jauh amat, bisa ditempuh sekitar 10 menitan kalo naik bus. Kalo jalan kaki paling 20 menitan. Karena pemandangannya lagi bagus, biasanya kalo jalan gak terasa capek.

Pip pip pip pip pip.

Sakura's calling…

_Aaah, that forehead girl. Udah gue bilang gue lagi bete. Hemmm._

"Halo."

"Pig, kenapa bete?"

"Ck, _I'll tell you later._"

"_I need to hear it now._"

"Aduuuh, gak bisaaa! Lo tau kan kalo gue lagi bete gimana!"

"Ck, cuma mau tau alasan doang dah."

"Nan-ti."

"Aaaaa, ayo dong,"

"Gak bisaaa! Udah ah!"

Tut tut tut.

_Sialaan. Temari ngefeknya gede juga ke gue. Sampe besok gue ketemu dia lagi nih, mampus aja dia. Keseeel._

Pip pip.

"Ah elah, apaan lagi sih Sakura? Malesiiiin!"

From : Shikamaru

Gue mnt maaf gr2 dia lo jadi kesel & jgn diambil hati apa yg diomongin

Ino melihat pengirimnya. Shikamaru.

_Hah, salah orang ternyata._

_Ck, tuh orang kurang kerjaan juga. Ngapain coba, minta maaf? Udah tau si sampah yang salah._

To : Shikamaru

Tau deh, yg mnt maaf hrsnya dia bkn lo.

Ino langsung menaruh ponselnya ke kantong baju. Faktanya emang bener kan ya, Temari yang salah. Kenapa juga Shikamaru repot-repot minta maaf? Emang dia nyumbang salah? Lama-lama Ino bisa ngecap mereka berdua jadi _freak_ kayaknya.

Pip pip.

Ino mengambil ponselnya dan membuka pesan yang masuk.

From : Shikamaru

Gue tau, makanya gue mnt bantuan lo

_HAH? Oh, iya—bantuan. Ih, ini dia emang freak apa gimana sih? Harusnya cowok kan bisa mutusin cewek. Gimana deh._

To : Shikamaru

Ngapain lg?aduh shika, harusnya lo bisa putus tnp bantuan siapa2, males gue ah jadinya

From : Shikamaru

Just this one, please

To : Shikamaru

Gue bnt lo gmn?kayak gue tau gue hrs blg gue harus berantem lg sm dia

From : Shikamaru

No I'll tell you later

To : Shikamaru

Trsrh. Asal jgn buat gue berantem ky td, apalagi sm si monski

From : Sikamaru

Thanks, I appreciate your help. I'll call you

* * *

_Author's Note: Aduh maaap lama. Kemarin gak mood nulis soalnya masih kepikiran nasib pengumuman UN. Hasilnya gue luluuuuus! Ya amplop, gue udah gede! Yeiyeiyei! Satu hal yang gak gue tau—nilai. Website 34 gak ngasih tau berapa nilai gue. Terserah dah nilai gue berapa, yang pentin gue lulus men._

_Gimana jadi? Gue terusin lagi nih, semoga chapter mendatang bisa cepet update. Oh ada lagi yang mau gue omongin. Internet gue koneksinya lagi limit, ini menambah gue gak ber-mood buat nulis, karena gue gak bisa langsung nge-upload cepet. Huh. Bisa sih nge-upload, cuma lamaaaa banget. Kayak sekarang inih._

_By the waay, rekomendasi: tau lagunya Penelope – Saosin? Bagus looh. Ehe._

_Terimakasiiiih!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Don't own it, even a bit._

_Author's Note: My baad! Maap, ini semua karena koneksi internet gue yang super duper hyper lemot gara-gara kena limit. Maaf ya kawan-kawan. Apalagi ya yang harus gue bilang? Ah, chapter ini bikin kalian tambah penasaran lagi pastinya. Haha. Sengaja. _

_#nowplayingterusterusan Kelly Clarkson – Already Gone._

_

* * *

_

Pagi ini masih sama seperti pagi yang kemarin, kan? Masih ada matahari yang panasnya cukup menyengat, masih ada burung-burung berkicauan, masih ada sekolahan. Ah, masih ada Temari ya? Hrrr, batin Ino mengamuk.

Setiap ingat waktu kemarin adu mulut sama Temari, pasti dia langsung mendengus kesal. Seharian kemarin gak ada yang ditanggepin lagi kecuali dirinya sendiri.

Sekarang? Yak, mari kita sekolah lagi.

Dan nyobain cara yang Shikamaru bilang ke Ino tadi malam.

Ino melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke kelas Chemistry. Kali ini sih katanya langsung praktek, semester ini semuanya praktek. Ah, tapi semasa bodo sama praktek. Sekarang yang Ino lihat malah sekumpulan atau bahkan segerombolan anak cewek lagi ngerumpi di kelasnya. Dia menaruh tasnya di meja ketiga dari depan.

_Sakura?_

"Jenong," Ino memanggil pelan. Ternyata benar, si jenong nengok. Yang bikin Ino heran saat itu, si jenong ada di kelas ini plus ngerumpi sama anak-anak lain. Jarang loh, Sakura begini.

"Hah! Ino! Sini!" seru Sakura. Tiga kata yang dikeluarkannya sangat energik sekali, ha-ha.

Ino melihat Sakura dengan tampang bingung di mukanya. Sakura buru-buru menjelaskan. "Sini duluu! Ada berita panas nih,"

"Panas?"

"Ck, tau deh. Sini kalo mau denger!"

Pelan-pelan Ino menghampiri Sakura yang duduk mengelilingi meja di pojok kelas. Ada Hinata, Tenten, Karin sama Matsuri plus Sakura. Pas Ino mendekat, semuanya menengok ke arah Ino.

"Sini," Sakura mengangkat kursi yang ada di belakangnya ke samping kursinya. Ino pun duduk. Dia melihat ekspresi mereka berlima yang saat ini dengan anehnya ngeliat Ino. Sakura akhirnya mendesah pelan.

"Apaan sih? Lo semua kenapa ngeliatin gue, deh?"

"Ino."

Matsuri memanggil nama Ino. Ino langsung menengok ke Matsuri. Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka cuma tatap-tatapan doang. Ino mendengus kesal. Dia melirik empat orang yang lain.

"Kenapa?"

"Gini deh, gue yang kasih tau." Tenten bicara.

"Ya udah! Apaa?" Ino kehilangan kesabaran. Grr, mereka udah lama nguras emosi juga pula.

"Kemaren lo berantem ya, sama Temari?" Tenten bertanya. Ino mendelik tajam.

"Oooh, jadi ini gosipnya."

Ino mendorong kursinya, dia berdiri mau keluar dari kelompok gosip ini. Gak disangka, gosipnya malah dirinya sendiri. Ino masih mendengus kesal. Empat orang yang lain panik, takut Ino marah, mereka masing-masing memegang kedua tangan Ino—berusaha menghentikannya. Mereka tau, Ino bakalan kabur.

"Ah! Ino, tunggu!"

"Ino, aduh gak gituuu," Sakura berbicara, dia memohon Ino untuk tetap duduk di sampingnya.

"Ck, ya terus apaan? Gue perlu tau gosip apa lagi?" Ino memberontak, dia ngelepasin kedua tangannya dari mereka semua. Pelan-pelan dia duduk lagi.

Sakura melihatnya dengan penuh kesabaran. Ini bagusnya Sakura, kalo ada apa-apa, dia bisa mengontrol sifat orang. Yang lain juga berusaha buat gak bicara apa-apa yang ngebuat Ino jadi sensitif lagi.

Sakura memutar bangkunya berhadap-hadapan dengan Ino. "Bener?"

_Hah?_

"Maksud lo?"

"Ya lo beneran berantem sama Temari?"

Ino lagi-lagi mendengus. "Iya, kenapa?"

"Aaaa! Beneran kan, Ino berantem sama Temari!" seru Sakura. Dia sekarang tersenyum lebar. Empat cewek yang lain juga tersenyum, saling tos, apadah itu namanya. Sekarang gentian Ino yang melongo.

_Kawanan apaan ini? Aaaaah._

"Udah kan?" Ino berdiri. Tapi gerakannya langsung disambut dengan tangan Sakura yang dorong Ino untuk balik duduk lagi.

"Bentar!"

"Apaan lagi?"

"Inoooo! Akhirnya ada juga!" kali ini yang berseru adalah Karin.

"Hah?"

"Inoooooo, _our heroooo!_" dan kali ini Hinata. Ahem, Hinata.

"Apa-apaan sih, lo pada?"

Sakura menarik tangan Ino yang menyebabkan pandangannya langsung muter ke Sakura. Dia melihat Ino.

"Ino, gosip yang menyeruak sekarang itu bahwa lo adalah cewek satu-satunya yang bisa berantem blak-blakan sama Temari. Ngeh, sekarang?"

_Ah, jadi gitu. Gue berubah status jadi hero, ternyata. Aaaah._

_

* * *

_

**Wait, I Do Love You**

"Pig, cerita dong kemaren kayak gimana? Masa orang satu sekolah gak ada yang liat lo? Jawab dooong," Sakura bertanya ke Ino sambil merapikan kuku tangan kanannya menggunakan _buffer_.

Sedari tadi Ino terus-terusan dibanjiri pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang kerusuhan kemarin itu. Apalagi kalo papasan sama anak cewek yang rada centil-centil gitu. Beh, langsung dihujam berbagai pertanyaan langsung. Ada puluhan kali, sampai detik ini pertanyaan yang dikasih. Udah termasuk sama pertanyaan Sakura.

Jangan salah, Sakura juga udah nanya berkali-kali.

Ino menatap lapangan sekolah dari jendela di kelas Math lantai 3. Aaah, kenapa cuma gara-gara kemarin, jadi populer gini deh Ino sama Temari?

"Aduuh, lo gak mau mulut gue berbusa, kan? Capek, lo tau gak? Palingan juga tadi lo denger, masa gue udah jelasin ke yang lain tapi lo sama sekali gak denger?"

Sakura masih sibuk dengan kuku-kukunya. Tapi Ino tau, Sakura masih perhatiin jawaban Ino. Ino melirik Sakura, lalu ke kuku-kukunya. Dalam sekejap, alisnya mengerut, menampilkan wajah aduh-apa-banget-deh-lo.

"Hm, denger sih, tapi gue mau mastiin aja. Emang beneran ada Shikamaru dateng? Terus kenapa gak ada yang ngeliat lo bertiga? Tampang-tampangnya Shikamaru sama Temari gimana? Aaaah, coba gue ada disana," kata Sakura. Sekarang dia mencoba meniup-niup kukunya.

"Hadoh, banyak tanya deh lo. Iye, ada Shikamaru emang, dia keluar dari ruang guru. Tapi gue kaga merhatiin tampang-tampangnya—kayak gue mikirin! Gue lagi emosi gede-gedean, ngapain amat gue liat muka-muka mereka? Hrr, bayangin kejadian kemaren aja bikin gue jadi kesel sendiri kan. Aah," Ino mendengus. Dia menopang kepalanya di tangan yang terlipat di atas mejanya.

Sakura akhirnya berhenti memperhatikan kuku-kukunya. Dia menengok Ino. "Tuh kan, gue yakin pasti lo bakalan ribut sama tuh cewek,"

"Hm? Kenapa emang?"

"Kalo gue bisa liat dari sifat lo sama dia, lo berdua tuh agak sama tapi beda. Oke oke—contoh ya," Sakura buru-buru menambahkan kata-kata terakhirnya karena ngeliat tampang Ino yang langsung berubah. Tampang nanya-nanya gitu deh, daripada Ino nanya-nanya ini itu duluan, yah mendingan dijelasin duluan.

Sakura menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Gini, lo tau Temari kaya apa kan, sifatnya? Gue pernah denger dia orangnya sensian, maksa, egois, terus apa tuh—hm, oh gak mau kalah, ya kan? Terus kata si Tenten juga, apa-apa yang dia mau harus diturutin, cerewet lah apadeh, banyak," Sakura menghitung sifat-sifat tadi memakai jarinya. Tapi ujung-ujungnya gak jadi, kebanyakan.

Dia meneruskan lagi. "Tapi beberapa yang sama kayak lo. Yang gue dapet sih dikit, contohnya lo berdua itu sama-sama gak mau kalah. Lo kalo adu pendapat juga pasti lo yang menang, kan biasanya? Gak tau deh, kalo sama Temari kaya apaan. Terus lo bisa langsung sensian gini kan sama semua orang, gara-gara Temari juga sih tapi."

Ino tambah menggulung alisnya. Kadang dia mendengus pelan. Tapi, kali ini dia gak menatap Sakura. Di sela-sela penjelasan Sakura, Ino mengalihkan pandangannya ke lapangan lagi. Sambil mikir tentang kata-kata Sakura—tentunya.

"Yang bikin gue tambah heran, _of all people but her?_ Temari gitu loh, yang ditakutin semua cewek di sekolah ini. Ah, hem, gak juga sih. Tapi ya intinya itu." Yak, balik lagi ke kuku-kukunya. Sakura langsung mem-_buffer_ kuku-kukunya lagi.

Tinggallah Ino berdua dengan pikiran-pikiran yang mengelilingi kepalanya itu. Gak bisa dipungkiri emang, _of all people but her? But Temari? _Aneh juga. Biasanya kan Ino males ngurus-ngurusin persoalan orang macem gini. Ah, berarti ini gara-gara Shikamaru juga.

Iya, Shikamaru.

Pip pip.

_Aaaaah, ganggu aja. Lagi pengen mikir, ada pengganggu. Giliran otak gue bolong, gak ada isinya, gak ada yang ganggu. Nyeh._

Ino merogoh ponselnya di kantong rok. Ada pesan ternyata. Segera dia membuka pesan itu.

From : Sai

Hey

…

_Ah._

_Sai._

_Aaaaaaaaaaarh. Freak!_

Ino langsung menutup ponselnya dan melempar ponselnya ke dalam tasnya dengan agak kelewatan. Untung gak salah haluan ke lantai. Sakura melotot ngeliatin Ino lalu ke ponselnya.

"Heh, apa-apan tuh?"

"Tau ah."

"Hadeh, Ino. _You are really annoying me._ Kenapa deh? Sms dari siape?" Sakura menatap Ino yang masih bertampang kesal-kesal gimanaa gitu.

"Dari—,"

Pip pip.

…

Dan sebuah seruan keluar dari bibir Ino.

"Ino, _stop it!_" Sakura akhirnya menyerah. Dia langsung mengambil ponsel Ino dari tas. Penasaran, siapa sih sebenernya orang yang bikin Ino jadi begini.

Sakura membuka ponselnya cepat-cepat. Tampang Ino udah gak tau deh gimana, Sakura gak ngeliat. Dia membuka pesan baru. Ah, ternyata dia!

"Ooooh, kenapa lagi sih lo sama Shikamaru?"

_Hah? Shikamaru? Duh, Sai gitu yang jadi topik._

"Apaan sih?"

"Ini kan? Shikamaru kan, yang sms?" Sakura menunjukkan sms barunya tadi.

Ino buru-buru merebut ponselnya dari tangan Sakura. Langsung dia ngebaca pesan baru dari Shikamaru.

From : Shikamaru

Dmn? Pulang tgg gue

_Ngah. Apa kata lo deh. Untung hari ini lo mau bilang ke Temari. Grawr, tapi siasat kedua lo tidak-banget. Hm, jadi inget tadi malem. Hem hem, harus gimana gue? Malu?_

To : Shikamaru

Kls math lt3. Iye sms gue lg nanti.

"Heh."

"Hah?"

"Ada apaan lagi lo sama Shikamaru? Mau janjian ngapain lo habis pulang sekolah?"

"Hm, udah, liat aja nanti. Lo pasti punya gosip baru." Ino tersenyum kecil.

* * *

Pelajaran berlangsung agak cepat bagi Ino, mungkin karena menunggu saat pulang sekolah nanti. Sakura juga jadi penasaran sama apa yang akan terjadi nih, pas pulang sekolah nanti. Terus-terusan sms Ino habis balik dari kelas Math lantai 3. Sebenernya sih tinggal ditunggu aja gitu, toh tinggal beberapa jam lagi kan tadi.

Tapi sekarang tinggal beberapa menit lagi.

Pelajaran terakhir Ino adalah French. Agak ngebosenin sih, Monsieur Kiev agak lelet ngajarnya. Padahal kelas lain yang bukan diajar Monsieur Kiev udah masuk bab baru. Agak lama nih, pelajaran terakhir.

Ino sama sekali gak konsen saat ini. Gak tau kenapa, konsennya sama apa yang bakalan terjadi nih pulang sekolah. Dia udah berandai-andai gimana Temari, gimana Shikamaru, gimana juga dirinya. Mungkin mereka bakalan berubah, gak bakalan jadi kayak dulu lagi. Aaah. Mudah-mudahan masalah sama Temari selesai gara-gara nanti.

Dan, _please, _semoga berjalan dengan lancar. Semoga siasat kedua Shikamaru gak kepake. _Please._

Oh, inilah yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Ino, mungkin juga Shikamaru. Bel telah berbunyi, semuanya. _This is the time._

Pip pip.

Ino yang sedang buru-buru membereskan buku-bukunya berhenti, dia mengambil ponselnya.

From : Sakura

Pig! Udah bel nih, apaaaan dong plis ksh tau!

_Hah, dalam beberapa menit lagi juga udah menyeruak, jenooong._

Pip pip.

Ino mengernyit. Sepertinya hari ini banyak yang sms dia. Ino langsung membuka pesan barunya itu.

From : Shikamaru

Now. Tmn kantin, quick

_Oke._

Beberapa saat setelah Ino bergulat dengan buku dan tasnya, dia segera bergegas ke taman di dekat kantin. Dia melirik-lirik mencari Shikamaru. Harusnya sih, cepat ketauan. Shikamaru kan mencolok dengan rambut nanasnya itu. Aha, itu dia.

Ino pelan-pelan mendatangi Shikamaru. Tasnya tergeletak di lantai, dia menyender di tembok tepat perbatasan taman dan kantin.

_Mana? Gak ada Temari juga._

"Heh," Ino menyolek pundak Shikamaru. Dia menengok.

"Hm."

"Mana?"

"Temari?"

"Iyalah, siapa lagi?" Ino mendengus.

"_Dunno_. Tadi udah gue sms,"

"Oh, yaudah. Cepetan deh, bilang setegas mungkin. Gue gak mau pake siasat kedua lo. Oke? Gue—gue…"

Shikamaru melirik Ino, dia menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya. Hm, kenapa Ino? Shikamaru mengerutkan alis. Kenapa kalo misalnya dia pake siasat kedua? Toh ini cuma siasat. Ya kan?

"Kenapa?"

"Ck, oke, Shikamaru—kalo lo beneran sampe make siasat kedua, gue… aduh, gue maluuu," kata Ino. Matanya menengok Shikamaru. "Masa lo gak malu sih?"

_Sure, _Ino pasti malu. Sebenernya Shikamaru kalo dipikir-pikir juga awalnya malu, tapi ya kan cuma siasat. Demi dia putus sama si tukang maksa itu kan, biar Shikamaru bebas ceritanya. Gak dipaksa-paksa apapun lagi. Menyedihkan emang.

"_Nope._ Kan cuma siasat, kenapa musti malu?"

"Gak merasa malu sedikit pun? Siasat lo itu kan kebohongaaan! Gila, lo. Sampe ketauan nyokap bokap gue, dihajar tau rasa lo."

"Hm?"

"Ya lo tau juga, bokap gue gimana."

"Ck, _it's fine. _Lo cuma jadi apa yang gue mau nanti."

"Ah tau deh." Ino mengakhiri kata-katanya, dari jauh udah mencolok ada si Temari_Bitch_—panggilan Ino sama si Temari. Ino menunjuk arah Temari datang, dia memberi tahu Shikamaru. "Tuh."

"Hm. Tunggue gue, terserah dimana."

Ino mengangguk, dia beranjak dari tempat itu dengan berlari-lari kecil. Ino gak mau jauh-jauh, dia duduk di depan labolatorium sambil pura-pura membaca buku pelajaran. Ketauan sih kalo diliat dari deket, matanya ngelirik-lirik Shikamaru sama Temari. Jarak Ino sama mereka gak jauh-jauh banget kok, walaupun gak bisa denger apa yang diomongin, tapi Ino bisa baca apa yang mereka bicarain dari gerakan mulutnya.

Ino mulai ngeliat mereka berdua.

"Ada apa, Shikamaru? Tumben, mau bicara apa?" Temari bertanya, senyumnya mengembang. Hah, gak punya pikiran ternyata dia, Shikamaru mau bicara apa.

"Temari,"

"Ya?"

"Untuk kesekian kalinya, gue minta kita putus." Shikamaru bicara dengan nada paling datar. Dia tetap melihat Temari.

Ino bisa bilang, bagi Temari ini mengejutkan. Dilihat dari muka-muka Temari yang melongo agak lama, Temari kayaknya agak kaget. Dan sedetik kemudian, matanya Temari berlinang-linang.

Awalnya Ino juga gak percaya, si Temari langsung bereaksi gitu. Anak-anak yang lewat kantin semakin banyak yang ngeliatin mereka. Ah, ternyata langsung cepet tanggap juga anak sekolah ini.

"Ta-tapi—tapi kenapa? A-aku gak—,"

"_D'you want me to beg on you?_ Temari, _it's over._ Gue capek."

"Shi-Shikamaru, tapi—kenapaa? Gak, aku gak mau. Ga—,"

"_It's already over! Don't you know, you are such a drag."_

"…"

Oke, Ino berani bilang kalo ini adalah tontonan yang cukup menarik. Ini bakalan jadi gosip seru, kan? Kali ini banyak yang ngeliat dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri. Bener jadi gosip hot minggu ini nih. Ah.

Reaksi Temari berikutnya adalah menangis. Satu tetes air matanya jatuh. Dia gak bisa bicara apa-apa lagi. Ino berharap, Temari langsung nyerah. Gak pake embel-embel tanya kenapa dan segala macam reaksinya dia yang lain.

"_Don't ask me why."_

"_No. I will._ Kenapa? Kenapa harus putuuus? Kenapaaa?" Temari menghapus air matanya. Ino hanya menatap mereka berdua dari jauh. Kalo diliat-liat, kasihan sih Temari—iya. Tapi, ya gimana lagi? _This is Shikamaru's will._

"_Okay, I'll tell you. I'm tired of everything, and I can't hold this any further. _Temari, _listen. I won't tell you twice. _Gue gak pernah suka sama lo."

_Hah?_

Ino kaget, dia spontan langsung berdiri. Buku pelajarannya tiba-tiba jatuh, walau begitu, Ino gak ngambil bukunya. Dia sibuk ngeliatin mimik mukanya mereka berdua. Beberapa puluh siswa dan siswi—yang kebanyakan siswi, juga kaget. Matanya melotot, Ino sungguh baru denger kalimat ini keluar dari mulut seorang Shikamaru. Gak nyangka.

_Selama ini—selama setahun ini si Shikamaru gak suka sama Temari? Lucu. Ini cuma lelucon paling. Gak mungkin, kan?_

"A-apa?"

"_You heard me._"

Temari cuma mendengus kesal—dan panjang. Dia menunjukkan senyuman sinisnya. Aneh.

"…"

"_I guess you wonder why, _satu tahun ini gue gak pernah suka sama lo. _You wana ask me why?_"

"…"

"_I won't tell you._"

Hening. Ino hanya melihat mereka saling bertatapan selama beberapa saat. Sekilas, Ino melihat teman satu geng-nya Temari berbisik jauh di belakang Temari. Banyak yang berkomentar sambil melihat mereka berdua.

_This isn't true. Terus untuk apa Shikamaru nerima Temari? Temari. Temari. Aaaaah, gue binguuuuuuuung. Katanya kemaren gara-gara Temari terlalu maksa, terlalu egois, apadeh itu. Kenapa malah Shikamaru bilang kayak gini?_

Ino mendesah. Kalo begini caranya, siapa yang harus dikasihani? Gak ada? Temari? Shikamaru?

"Dulu juga gue tau, lo punya cowok lain kan? Tapi gue gak begitu peduli."

"…"

"_Do—what you want to do. Now."_

_Slap!_

Tangan Temari melayang ke pipi Shikamaru. Lumayan kencang, hampir Ino mau berlari ke Shikamaru tapi dia lupa kalau ini masih jadi masalah mereka berdua. Ino melihat Shikamaru, ada warna merah di pipinya. Ino mengira Shikamaru akan melanjutkan berbicara atau apa, tapi dia tau, ini Shikamaru. Shikamaru bakalan diam.

"Shi-Shikamaru, aku—aku suka, aku suka kamu. Tapi, tapi ba-balesan kamu ke aku, apa gini? Gini cara—caranya kamu bales?"

"Temari, gue udah minta putus dari beberapa bulan yang lalu. Lo yang maksa gue, supaya gak putus. _And maybe you already ruined my love life. I tried to explain this one before, _tapi lo masih maksa gue untuk jadi pacar lo. Waktu itu gue pikir gak apa-apa, masih ada waktu lainnya. Tapi lo tetep maksa gue. Gue capek."

"…"

"Jangan salahin gue seluruhnya, _because you don't give me even a chance to tell you anything. It's over._"

Saat itu juga, Shikamaru meraih tasnya dan langsung berjalan pergi meninggalkan Temari. Tapi, temari yang sadar Shikmaru beranjak dari tempatnya, buru-buru menghentikan Shikamaru. Dia menarik tangan Shikamaru.

"Tu-tunggu,"

Shikamaru berhenti.

"Apa ini semua, ada—ada hubungannya sama kemarin?"

_Kemarin? Hubungannya sama apa?Ah, itu. Hem._

"_Maybe._"

"Apa?"

Shikamaru menoleh.

_Shit. Jangan bilang dia mau bilang siasat ke dua. Aah, no, please, Shikamaru no, pleeeease. Mati gue, mati. Mana nyokap gue udah tau lagi, kalo gue deket lagi sama Shikamaru. Gimana nih? Aah, God, jangan takdir yang itu dong. Shikamaru, jangan-bilang-itu. Pleaaase._

_

* * *

_

_Author's Note: Nyaw! Promise, won't take too long to update the next chapter okay! Haha, oh iyah, bagi yang ngira siasat keduanya Shikamaru itu adalah bahwa Ino sama Shikamaru pura-pura pacaran, ah, itu salah. Salaaah. Apalagi? Siasat keduanya si Shikamaru nembak Ino langsung di depan Temari? Ah, salah juga tuh._

_Makanya, tunggu yak! Hehe. Cupski :-*_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Do-not-own-it._

_Author's Note: Ini dia chapter yang kalian pada tunggu, ya kan? Maaf nih, kalo ada yang kaga sabaran nunggu update-an chapter ini. Sebenernya punggung gue sedang sakit saat ini, kalo main depan komputer bentar-bentar langsung sakit. Maaaaf! Makanya pas hari Minggu malem tadi gue pengen upload, udah keburu sakit duluan. Jadi bisanya Senin pagi ini. Maaf bangeeeeet _

_Anyhooow, ini yang bisa gue tampilkan di chapter terbaru. Oh iya, terimakasih banyak yang udah revieew! Cup :-*_

_

* * *

_

"Shika! Shika—tunggu. Shikamaruuu!" Shikamaru berhenti. Dia menoleh ke belakang—ke sumber suara. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Temari. Tampangnya gak berubah, tetep datar sampai sekarang walaupun dia diliatin banyak anak-anak. _Like he cares about._

Sementara Ino langsung duduk di kursi panjang depan laboratorium. Dalam pikirannya sekarang, pengen banget dia kabur dari situasi ini. Pengen banget dia tenggelam masuk ke perut bumi. Entah kenapa, kali ini seriusan bener-bener situasi yang gak-banget. Gak-banget untuk dirinya, untuk Shikamaru maupun Temari.

Karena satu sama lain berhubungan.

_Shit._

Ino mengambil bukunya yang jatuh tadi. Dia membuka halaman buku itu dan berpura-pura membacanya lagi. Karena Shikamaru gak jauh dari tempat Ino berada, dia gak perlu lagi lirik-lirik. Cukup denger apa yang mereka bicarakan aja. Dan Ino yakin, Temari udah ngeliat sosoknya.

"Hm?" Shikamaru menegok ke kanan.

"Aku gak mau—aku…."

"Temari, _please. _Demi lo juga."

Temari meneteskan air matanya lagi. Gimana kalo situasi lo ada di Temari? Malu kan, lo? Tapi tetep, walaupun Temari udah banjir air mata sekalipun, dia belum menyerah.

Klise kalo dipikir-pikir. Umurnya baru menginjak remaja, kenapa pula harus mempertahankan rasa cinta yang emang udah ketauan gak bakalan berjalan lancar? Masih banyak hal lain kan yang harus dipikirin daripada yang kayak gini. Bener gak sih? Perjalanan hidup masih panjang.

"Shikamaru, _please_…"

Shikamaru mendengus. Dia memutar badannya supaya berhadap-hadapan dengan Temari. Temari yang melihat Shikamaru berjalan ke arahnya, tersenyum kecil. Dia buru-buru menghapus air mata yang ada di pipinya.

"Temari."

Yang terlihat cuma seorang cewek bermata sembab yang menyunggingkan senyum kecil di wajahnya. Tanpa berpikir apapun.

Ino melirik sebentar. Jantungnya makin berdegup kencang.

"Gue udah punya tunangan."

* * *

**Wait, I Do Love You**

Orang rumah pergi, artinya di rumah gak ada siapapun. Cuma dia sendiri—di kamarnya. Seperti kebanyakan anak SMA lain, sekarang dia ngeberesin pelajaran-pelajarannya. Ngerjain pe er, cek jadwal, masukkin buku. Semua dilakukan demi lulus dari SMA doang. Musim ujian juga udah tinggal tunggu tanggal main.

Itu sepintas dari kehidupan sekolah yang sedang dijalankan oleh seorang Yamanaka Ino. Gak nyangka juga dia udah ngelakuin ini selama kurang lebih 2,5 tahun. Artinya tahun ini dia bakalan ngikutin ujian sekolah supaya bisa bener-bener lulus dari SMA. Segala cara bakalan dia lakuin demi kelulusan yang _fair._

Mungkin kalo diliat dari akademik, boleh lah bilang kalo Ino itu anak yang rajin. Kalo dari fisik, boleh lah bilang kalo Ino itu cantik—banget, malah. Kalo dari sifat, boleh lah bilang—ehem, suka komentar, cerewet, tapi pengertian. Tapi kalo diliat dari sudut pergaulan, dibilang rumit ya gak terlalu rumit. Dibilang ribet, mungkin. Dibilang datar, ya gak gitu juga.

Apalagi habis insiden itu.

Ino akhirnya mengabaikan beberapa buku yang berada di atas meja belajarnya. Melamun adalah apa yang dia lakukan sekarang.

'…_dia tunangan gue.'_

'…_mau aduin ke BK? Terserah. Umur gue udah 18 tahun, gak ada masalah bagi gue atau Ino.' _

'…_jangan ganggu dia, sampe lo berani ngebuat masalah sama dia—jangan harap gue mau kenal sama lo lagi.'_

'…_ayo pergi. Dan jangan lepas tangan gue kalo masih ada dia.'_

_Aaaaaaaaaah. Apa-apan nih! Beberapa jam yang lalu, Shikamaru beneran bilang itu ke orang-orang? Mampuslah gue. Mana gue gak mikirin pihak sekolah lagi. Aduh, gimana ini? Nyokap bokap gue juga bisa kena serangan jantung super kilat kalo mereka tau ini semua. Hm,mungkin kalo sama nyokap sih gak apa-apa. Bokap? Tinggal ukiran nama lo di nisan deh yang kesisa, Shikamaru._

Seiring Ino mikir-mikir ini semua, ada beberapa pikiran positif yang ngebuat dia tetep optimis bahwa gosip ini akan berakhir dengan sendirinya. Seperti gosip-gosip yang lain paling, bakalan pudar beberapa hari kemudian. Habis itu ya udah. Semua selesai, _case closed._

Ino yang baru sadar dari lamunannya, segera merapikan buku-buku yang bergeletakan di atas meja belajarnya. Dia menatanya di lemari buku. Setelah itu, Ino menempel kertas selebaran yang tadi dibagikan berisi jadwal pemantapan belajar di papan memonya. Haaah, dan selesai sudah kegiatan belajar dan rapi-rapi.

_Time to refresh my mind. Ah. Hm, tunggu._

"Ponsel gue? Ponsel gue dimana ya?" Ino bertanya entah ke siapa. Dia panik, saat itu juga dia berlari ke lantai satu. Ruang keluarga, hm, atas TV gak ada, atas meja gak ada, sofa gak ada. Oke, dapur mungkin? Hm, _nope. _Coba ke ruang tamu deh.

_Hell, dimanaaaaaaa? Mampus kalo sampe yang ini ilang juga._

Ino langsung berlari ke kamarnya lagi. Seingetnya sih belom megang-megang ponsel lagi. Dia membuka semua laci-laci di kamarnya. Hasil : nihil. Mungkin di tas! Tas!

Ino menggebu-gebu membuka retsliting tasnya yang tadi baru aja tergeletak, baru di rapiin. Dan setelah beberapa detik mengubek-ubek tasnya, dapetlah ponsel itu terselip diantara buku rumus di kantong depan. Hah. Perjuangan mencari ponsel selesai sudah.

Ino melihat layar ponselnya.

_WHAT THE—_

36 messages received.

52 missed call.

_Demi Tuhan, ini rekor gue yang terbanyak dalam sejarah._

Ino pelan-pelan membuka pesan yang masuk. _Sure_, gara-gara pesan dan _missed call,_ ponselnya jadi lemote bangete.

Ino melihat sms-sms yang masuk. Kirisha, Tenten, Shikamaru (_Shikamaru sms?_), Hinata, Uryu, Karin, Mamoru, Yuki, Sakura, Kiba, Sakura lagi, Tenten lagi, Ume, Chii, aaaaaaaaah banyak! Males ngeliat isi sms, Ino memutuskan untuk melihat _missed call._ Hm, Sakura, Shikamaru _(telpon gue juga?)_, Hinata, Ume, Kesha, Jin, Mamoru, Karin, Yuki, Yui, Micchan, Riku, oke—cukup.

Karena Ino pada akhirnya penasaran, dia membuka salah satu sms dari jenong.

From : Sakura

INO!JETSKI BLS!

_Ah, bukan sms penting kalo yang ini._

From : Sakura

Inoooooooo. Bales! Lemot bgt lo, udh mau nikah jg

_WHAT? Shitty, you forehead girl—aaarghum._

From : Sakura

Ino! Beneran gak yang tadi? Buales

_Hemmm._

From : Sakura

Pig, youve 2 tell me about that thing! Beneran lo brdua tungangan?

_Aaaaaaaa._

Ino menghembuskan nafasnya. Kesel dan bingung. Takut tapi biasa aja. Perasaannya gak bisa dituangkan di kata-kata manapun. Dia sendiri terlalu bingung, dia sebenernya saat itu gak percaya kalo dia dapet pesan segitu banyaknya cuma nanyain tentang tunangan dan Shikamaru. Oh, Shikamaru.

Ino membuka sms dari Shikamaru.

From : Shikamaru

Heh!

_Hm?_

From : Shikamaru

Tell everyone, kita bnr2 tunangan.

_Hm—APA? APA DEH?_

From : Shikamaru

Jgn bls semua sms dr org2 sblm gue ksh tau lo

_WTF? Shikamaru, you are so jenius. Ha-ha. BILANG KE ORANG-ORANG KALO KITA TUNANGAN? WHAT A FREAK. YOU ARE SO FU*KING JENIUS. _

Ino gak bisa berpikir lagi. Dia keburu kehabisan kata-kata. Kehabisan pikiran, mungkin. Apalagi yang bakalan dia pikirin? Palingan semuanya berujung pada 'tunangan'. Ino yang udah bener-bener gak bisa nampung kata-kata dari sms orang-orang karena isi otaknya udah luber, akhirnya membenamkan dirinya ke tempat tidur.

_Damn._

_

* * *

_

Ino Yamanaka

A1/22

Friday

I : Computer – Theory (R. 301)

II : Physics (R.212)

III : Math (R. 102)

IV : Biology (R. 211)

Hari terakhir sekolah di minggu ini. Ino berjalan santai, dia melewati sekumpulan anak tukang gosip lagi. Kali ini dia juga tau, gosip paling baru dan paling panas adalah gosip tentang dirinya dan Shikamaru serta Temari. Mungkin kalo dibuat cover majalah, _tagline _bakalan tertulis kayak 'Cinta Segitiga Anak Remaja' atau 'Temari, si Cewek Tegar' atau mungkin 'Temari, the Dumped One?' atauuu 'Cinta Anak SMA Jaman Sekarang'. Ah, ada lagi. 'Masih Kecil Tunangan?'.

Berbagai macam tampang menengok ke Ino. Risih sih ngeliatnya, tapi mau diapain lagi? Ngumpet? Ah, kabur dari sesuatu gak bakalan menyelesaikan masalah. Mendingan hadapi dengan lapang dada sekalian.

Sebenernya Ino punya pikiran juga sih, kenapa dia gak bilang aja sama seantero sekolahan kalo dia sama Shikamaru itu bohong? Kenapa harus Shikamaru yang nyuruh dia buat jadi tunangannya? Tapi pikiran itu kandas, Ino ingat ketika dia berjanji sama Shikamaru kalo dia bakalan menerima apapun konsekuensinya. Dan sekarang ya begini, deh.

_Jangan sampe aja, gue tunangan beneran sama Shikamaru. Uh._

Satu lagi, kadang apa yang dipikirin Ino selalu berbanding terbalik juga.

Dan Ino pun sampe ke kelas. Udah pasti, kelas yang dia masukin rame juga. Pas dia masuk, semuanya langsung nengok ke Ino. Langsung diam juga. Mereka takut ketauan sama Ino—padahal udah jelas gak pake nanya pun, Ino ngeh kalo dia lagi ngegosip. Mau ngeles apalagi coba?

Ino berjalan masuk. Dia duduk di pojokan kelas, tempat favoritnya. Sampai dia duduk di pojokan, suasana kelas masih sangat hening buat dijelaskan. Ino yang gak peduli sama sekali, akhirnya memilih buat dengerin mp3 sambil ngeliat lapangan sekolah.

_Mew – Comforting 3_

Entah kenapa, kalo denger lagu ini, otak Ino tuh kerasa disiram entah sama air atau apa—otaknya langsung kerasa bolong. Kayak gak ada pikiran apapun kecuali lagu ini. Ngebuat dia tenang, gak mikirin keadaan sekeliling, gak mikirin keadaan sekitarnya. Yang bisa ditangkep cuma lagu ini aja. Ini yang ngebuat Ino suka sama lagunya Mew.

Sambil mendengar mp3, Ino cuma bisa lirik-lirik lapangan. Banyak anak-anak yang masih berada di luar gerbang ternyata. Ada yang lari-lari, ada yang biasa aja. Hm, pelajar.

_Tuk._

"Hm?" Ino menengok. Matanya langsung melotot gak karuan. Belom ada 5 menit dia nikmatin lagu Mew, udah di ganggu aja.

"_What're you doing here?"_

"Hm? Gue di kelas ini juga," Shikamaru menjawab pelan. Dia melihat aneh wajah Ino yang gak karuan bentuknya. Alis menggulung, mata mendelik, mulutnya melongo. Ah.

"Hah?"

"Hm?"

Ino mendengus. Dia melirik anak-anak kelas ini. Hm, gak diragukan lagi mereka semua sekarang memandang sosok Ino dan Shikamaru sebagai figur orang yang telah bertunangan. Ada yang ketawa-ketawa, ada yang senyam-senyum, ada juga yang ngobrol sambil lirik-lirik Ino.

"Ah!"

"Kenapa?"

Ino mendekatkan wajahnya ke Shikamaru. Dia mencoba membisikkan sesuatu.

"Lo gak nyadar apa, orang-orang pada ngomong sesuatu tentang kita? _Look, they are all annoying me now!_" Ino mendesis pelan banget. Dia yakin, cuma Shikamaru yang bisa mendengar.

Shikamaru diam. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia mengaitkan kedua tangannya dan menempatkannya di belakang kepala sebagai senderan.

"Ah, _not a big deal. _Selama gue bebas dari Temari."

"_What? _Jadi lo cuma mikir tentang Temari doang, ceritanya? _Gracious God_, Shikamaru lo pikir lucu apa ya lo bilang kita tunangan di depan orang banyak—di depan Temari_Bitch_ juga. Kenapa lo gak bilang kita cuma pacaran aja gitu?"

"Hm."

"Ck, harusnya kemaren gue gak bersedia bantu lo lagi. Gila lo," Ino memakai _earphone_-nya lagi. Baru kepasang setengah, Shikamaru angkat bicara.

"Oke, gue tanya sekarang, kenapa pas gue bilang tentang tunangan ini sama lo, lo gak nolak? Gue bisa pikir cara yang lain kalo lo nolak," Shikamaru menatap Ino lagi. Dia berbisik juga.

Ino menengok. Agak kebawa kesal juga. "Shika, gue mikirnya gak ada orang sebanyak kemaren! Lo harusnya juga mikir dong, kalo mau bicara tentang ini di tempat yang sepi. Ah, tau ah," Ino mendengus kesal.

* * *

Pip pip pip pip.

Ino membuka ponselnya.

Shikamaru's calling…

_Uh._

Baru sekarang dia kesel sama Shikamaru. Padahal sebelumnya enggak pernah kayak gini, pas kelas sepuluh pun enggak. Hah, masa baru awal semester udah ngebuat gara-gara? Kali ini Ino gak mau angkat telpon Shikamaru dulu. Bukannya kesel banget, tapi gara-gara dia lagi makan juga nih di kantin. Agak sepi sih, cuma segelintiran doang. Dia cabut pelajaran Math, Sakura juga cabut nemenin Ino.

Awal Sakura ketemu Ino tadi—ah, hebohnya bukan main. Jerit-jerit Sakura sampe kuping Ino sakit. Biasa, Sakura kalo nanya sesuatu mendetail. Gimana ekspresi orang-orang, terus gimana perasaan lo waktu itu, gimana ini, gimana itu. Ah.

Dan untungnya sekarang Sakura udah diem. Oh, mungkin gara-gara ada makanan di depannya.

"Heh, siapa tuh tadi?"

"Hm?"

"Telpon."

"Oh, Shikamaru."

Mata Sakura mendelik tajam. Dia melirik Ino. "Angkat."

"A-apaan sih?"

"Ang-kat."

"Udah mati lah, orang tadi gue juga lagi ngunyah makanan. Mendingan gak usah dijawab daripada gue keselek kan, ah elo," kata Ino. Dia langsung menyeruput kuah ramennya. Sakura mendengus.

Pip pip pip pip.

Sakura langsung ceria lagi, aaaaah. "Ang-kat."

Ino melihat layar ponselnya. Hm?

Sai's calling…

"Sai." Ino bergumam pelan. Gak nyangka Sai bakal menelpon dia disaat-saat kayak gini. Mungkin dia mau—ah, Ino sadar. Mungkin dia mau nanya-nanya juga, kayak yang lainnya.

"Hm?" alis Sakura mengernyit.

"Halo," Ino menyapa.

"Ino,"

"Kenapa Sai?"

"Ino, gosip itu bener?"

Tuh kan. Gak diragukan lagi, Sai pasti bakalan nanya ini. Urusan apalagi yang Sai mau omongin tentang Ino setelah mereka putus? Gak ada. Kecuali gosip terbaru ini.

Ino mendesah pelan. Bingung. Shikamaru bilang dia harus bilang ke orang-orang kal mereka berdua tunangan. Di satu sisi juga, Ino gak enak udah ngebohongin mereka semua. Sama Sakura sih bilangnya mereka tunangan dengan amat terpaksa. Sama yang lainnya belom. Cuma senyum-senyum pasrah doang. Aduh.

"Hmmm…"

"Ino?"

"Hn? Oh, hmm, iya bener,"

_Terpaksa kan, gue. Apa dipaksa? Shikamaruu, grr._

"Ah,"

"Kenapa?" Ino mencoba bertanya. Mungkin dia _jealous _kali ya? Haha. Bagus deh, mantannya cemburu. Gak tau kenapa, kayaknya Ino merasa menang aja gitu kalo mantannya cemburu gara-gara sesuatu. Menang apaaa pula.

"Hm gak apa-apa. Tapi gue bingung aja, kenapa lo sama sekali gak bilang-bilang ke gue waktu kita pacaran. Lo tunangan sejak kapan emang?"

_Hm, dia udah pake lo-gue aja. Oke, gak apa-apa. I'll take your words. Tapi jawabannya apaa? Tunangan sejak kapaaaan?_

"Oh, hm iya emang."

"Ya?"

"Ah, baru-baru ini, iya bener. Kita tunangan—,"

"Oh, gitu,"

"Ha-ha iya,"

"Kalo gitu selamet deh. Lo gak perlu cari pacar lagi, langsung _married _nanti kan. _Plan _lo bagus juga,"

"Hah? Ooooh, iya iya,"

"Yaudah ya, gue cuma mau tanya itu doang. _Good luck, _Ino." Sai langsung menutup telponnya tanpa dengar balasan dari Ino. Hm, jangan-jangan marah? Ah semasa bodo, Ino gak mikir Sai sampe segitunya juga sekarang.

"Eh, Sai ngomong apaan?" Sakura langsung nyerocong bertanya. Ino heran deh, mulutnya kuat aja gitu ya ngomong sambil makan. Aneh nih cewek.

Pip pip pip pip.

"Ck, Sai lagi?" Sakura melirik ponsel Ino.

"Hm, hah? Bukan, Shikamaru nih," Ino menunjukkan layar ponselnya ke Sakura. Sakura buru-buru menampilkan wajah ayo-angkat-telponnya.

"Hm, halo?" pelan-pelan Ino menyapa Shikamaru.

"Dimana?"

"Kantin, kenapa?"

"Sai sms?"

"Hah?" alisnya mengerut.

"Dia sms lo gak?"

"Gak, telpon barusan. Kenapa?"

"_Shit._"

"Apaan sih?" Ino gak ngerti kali ini, Sai telpon ya udah juga sih.

"Bilang apa?"

"Nanya, emang gue sama lo beneran tunangan apa enggak. Itu doang." Ino menjawab sesuai apa yang melintas di otaknya.

"Udah?"

"Hm kayaknya udah. Oh, sama dia tanya kapan kita tunangan. Gue bilang baru-baru ini." Ino menjawab dengan santai.

"Hm,"

"Kenapa sih?" Ino mulai mempertanyakan kenapa Shikamaru bertanya-tanya seperti itu. Apalagi tadi sempet nyempilin umpatan. Aneh kan.

"Gak apa-apa."

"Shikamaru, lo gak bisa bohong sama gue. Kenapa?" dia bertanya pelan. Sakura yang ada di hadapannya, cuma ngeliatin Ino sambil memakan makanannya yang belom habis. Dia juga penasaran, apa sih yang di bicarain Ino sama Shikamaru? Bohong apa?

Ino mendengar Shikamaru mendengus.

"Bukan urusan lo."

Tut tut tut tut.

Dan Ino melihat layar ponselnya. Dia melongo.

"_That was jenius._"

* * *

Tampaknya hari terakhir sekolah minggu ini sangat buruk. Harusnya Ino gak masuk hari ini, mempertimbangkan bahwa ada gosip baru dan ada masalah baru. Ngah, tapi sekali lagi, lari gak akan menyelesaikan permasalahan. Jadi, Ino harus masuk apapun alasannya.

Ino berjalan sendirian ke ruang Monsieur Kiev, mau ngasih tugas artikel yang kemaren dia bilang. Untungnya, lorong ruang guru sekarang jauh lebih ramai. Beda kayak 2 hari yang lalu pas adu mulut sama Temari. Hm, apa karena orang-orang gak mau ketinggalan berita kalo-kalo dia berantem sama Temari di lorong lagi? Ah, peduli apapun mereka sangat aneh.

Dia masuk ke ruang Monsieur Kiev dan sama sekali gak menemukan seseorang di ruangannya. Akhirnya yang bisa dia lakukan cuma numpuk tugas di atas mejanya. Ino gak buru-buru keluar, udah jadi kebiasaan buat Ino kalo mampir ke ruangan guru Perancis pasti dia diem dulu sebentar. Ruangan mereka semuanya udah didekorasi sedemikian rupa sehingga banyak bingkai foto yang terpampang di dinding apapun tentang Perancis.

Ruangan Monsieur Kiev yang paling menarik menurut Ino. Guru lainnya cuma menampilkan foto pemandangan di Perancis atau tempat wisata atau foto dirinya yang jumlahnya gak terhitung. Monsieur Kiev beda, beliau memajang benda berseni dari Perancis, foto beberapa keluarga kerajaan jaman dulu, foto musisi asal perancis, poster film Perancis favoritnya dan beberapa foto hasil jepretan kameranya sendiri. Walaupun gaya mengajarnya sedikit lambat, tapi Monsieur Kiev punya beberapa keahlian. Salah satunya ya itu tadi, dia jago memotret. Asik kayaknya jadi seorang Monsieur Kiev.

Beberapa menit di ruangan Monsieur Kiev ngebuat Ino sadar kalo dia kayaknya udah kelamaan. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk keluar dan langsung balik pulang ke rumah.

Blam.

Baru menutup pintu, Ino langsung ditarik. Sama siapa lagi kalo bukan Shikamaru Nara—jenius nomor satu seantero sekolahan.

"Heh, Shikamaru! Eh, nyantai dong, Shika—," Shikamaru berhenti. Ino langsung melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Shikamaru. Aneh rasa-rasanya, dipegang tangan Ino sama Shikamaru. Hm.

"Balik kan?" Shikamaru menoleh.

"Iya, tapi lo ngapain pake nyeret-nyeret gue segala deh? Sakit, tau gak," Ino memegang tangannya yang baru aja ditarik sama Shikamaru. Untung gak merah.

"Maaf."

_Ha? Ah, maaf ya. Shikamaru minta maaf ya?_

"…"

"_I mean, well—I pretend to be your fiancée, so I suppose that we have to go home together?" _Shikamaru menatap Ino dengan pandangan serius.

"Aah, ya." cuma itu yang bisa Ino keluarkan dari mulutnya. Sejak kapan juga Shikamaru bisa ngomong dengn tatapan yang kayak gitu? Biasanya juga datar-datar aja. Ada yang aneh sama si Shikamaru.

_Tunggu, dia bilang apa? Pura-pura jadi tunangan gue? Isn't me—Yamanaka Ino, supposed to be his fiancée? Yang nyuruh gue jadi tunangannya siapa? Dia kan? Harusnya dia bilangnya gue jadi tunangannya, bukan dia jadi tunangan gue, iya gak sih? Ah, sepele juga tapi._

_

* * *

_

Pip pip.

"Adoooooh, sms mulu. Bentaran napa, gue lagi belajar nih." Ino ngedumel sendiri di kamarnya. Dia bener-bener lagi konsentrasi ngebuat pe er Matematika. Kalo pe er ini gak dikerjain sekarang, kemungkinan Ino bakal ngerjain pe er bisa jadi 10 persen. Paling males kalo ngerjain pe er ditunda jadi besok atau beberapa hari kemudian. Yang ada malah gak dikerjain.

Pip pip.

"Aaah, sumpah ya mati aja lo yang sms gue. _Shit._" Ino dengan sangat terpaksa mengambil ponselnya dari laci meja belajar.

From : Sai

Gue cm mau blg, gue gak suka lo sama shikamaru tunangan.

_Hah?_

Ino segera membuka sms kedua.

From : Shikamaru

Jgn bls yg bkan2 atau komentar apapun apa yg sai blg ke lo

_What? You both are friggin insane. Nama yang depannya huruf S emang pada aneh—Shikamaru, Sai, Sakura. Terus ini maksudnya apa? Tiba-tiba sms hampir barengan gini. Mereka berdua punya masalah apa kenapa coba?_

Pip pip.

"Oke, siapa lagi sekarang? Sakura? Biar ngelengkapin S yang lain, sekalian."

From : Shikamaru

Ingt kita pura-pura tunangan, jgn sembarangan bls sms org. Bknnya gue gk suka, theyre bugging me like hell, temari and your ex. Plus, I don rlly like yer ex.

…

_Okay, what's the big deal? Ah, Sai._

"Maunya apa coba Sai? Dia mantan gue, kan? Gak mikir apa, dia udah jadi mantan—_no, _bekas pacar gue? Ngapain coba ganggu-ganggu Shikamaru? Iiih." Ino makin ngedumel gak jelas sambil melihat sms terakhir dari Shikamaru dan sms Sai yang tadi. Harapan terbaru yang mencuat ke permukaan otaknya : jangan sampe Temari juga neror dia.

_Tunggu. Why on earth do I have to worry about Shikamaru? Kita baru kenal berapa hari, kenapa langsung kena perkara macem gini? Gue tau. Gue kurang beruntung kali ya? Apa kenapa? Oh, God._

Pip pip.

"_Shut up._ Jangan bilang dari S lagi." kata Ino. Dia mendengus sebelum membuka sms yang baru banget masuk itu.

From : Sai

We hv to talk tomrrw

…

_Che, dare me not to, you ass._

_

* * *

_

_Author's Note: Alhamdulillah, udah berjalan segini chapter. Ahiiiii. Bagi yang udah gak tertarik sama cerita ini, ya gak apa-apa. Kan gue cuma mau nge-share cerita gue aja, ya gak sih? Dalam bayangan gue, udah ada scene-scene chapter depan. Orang tuanya mungkin bakal main tuh di chapter selanjutnya. Sai sama Shikamaru apalagi. Heboh mereka berdua kayaknya chapter mendatang._

_Buat update-an, mungkin minggu depan tapi gak janji hari apa. Soalnya gue les setiap hari__ngebikin gue susah ngelanjutin ini cerita._

_Anyway, terimakasih ya semuanya yang udah berpasrtisipasi! Tak en meget!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Don't own it! All Kishimoto's!_

_Author's Note: Maaf ya, kemaren gak ada tanda buat misahin kalimat-kalimatnya. Seriusan, baru sadar. Padahal di Ms. Word gue pake tanda bintang. Kenapa gak muncul ya? Hem, akhirnya gue edit di FFN deh. Oh iya, chapter kali ini ada momski dan dadski mereka-mereka nih. Cuma, mereka baru sebatas muncul seliweran doang, mungkin ada di chapter mendatang. _

_Silakan!_

_

* * *

_

Akhirnya datang juga kan, hari libur. Kali ini Ino menggunakan kesempatan hari libur sebagai salah satu cara untuk _refreshing. _Siapa coba yang gak ngegunain waktu libur buat _refreshing_? Oh, hem, ya mungkin ada beberapa.

Hari Sabtu digunain Ino buat pergi ke salon dan jalan sama Sakura dan Karin ke Town Square Katanya sih si Hinata sama si Yuki mau ikut, cuma bisanya bukan hari ini. Yaudah deh, mereka jalan cuma bertiga.

Pas sampai di salon, mereka ngantri hampir setengah jam lebih dikit deh, lumayan rame masalahnya. Untung bertiga, gak sendiri. Dua jam pas waktu yang mereka habiskan di salon cuma buat _creambath._ Aaah, berasa rambut jadi enteng.

Perjalanan dilanjutkan dari salon ke Town Square. Sebenernya juga mereka gak tau mau ngapain ke sana. Awalnya sih muterin Town Square sampe gondok sendiri sebelum Ino ngasih saran, gimana kalo mereka nonton aja daripada muter-muter kayak orang stres. Dan begonya lagi, Sakura sama Karin cuma ngangguk. Hrr, apa-banget-ini-dua-anak. Pikiran Ino: kenapa gak dari tadi cobaaa? Ngeng.

_So, _mereka pun nonton Iron Man 2. Keluar dari bioskop, lagsung deh mereka nyerocos komentar filmnya. Paling banyak ngomong tuh si Sakura. Tapi ya dia komentarnya itu itu doang, kayak 'sumpah gila, kereeeeen' atau 'iya bener, ya ampun kul banget sih dia' atau 'aaaah, bagus banget siiih'. _Typical._ Kasihan si Karin, dia cuma bisa liatin Sakura ngomong doang. Bukannya gak mau ngomong, tapi dia mungkin agak menganggap Sakura itu aneh gara-gara daritadi ngomong gak berenti-berenti. Kasihan.

Sebenernya hari itu ada beberapa sms yang masuk ke ponsel Ino. Termasuk salah satunya Sai sendiri. Gak tau ada alasan atau hal apa, kayaknya si Sai pengen banget ngotot buat ketemu sama Ino. Lucu banget tapi, gak ngasih tau apa masalahnya main ketemu-ketemu aja. Ogah. Berhubung Ino juga udah males duluan nanggepin Sai, dia bales kalo hari ini mereka gak bisa ketemu karena emang lagi jalan juga kan Ino sama Sakura dan Karin. Jadi maaf, bukannya Ino gimana-gimana—dibilang males sih iya, tapi emang beneran gak bisa kan ceritanya. Gak peduli Sai mau marah atau apakek sama Ino, ada masalah apa dia marah juga? Gak ada kan? Hem.

Dan yak, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 7.26PM. _Time to go homeee!_

Blam.

"_Mom? Dad?_"

Hening.

"_Whatever, I'm hoooome everyone._"

Ino langsung melesat masuk ke kamarnya. Peduli apapun, dia terlalu capek.

* * *

**Wait, I Do Love You**

"Shikamaru, bangun!"

_Ah, who the hell is that? I just need some sleep. Go away, go, go._

"Shikamaru!" teriakan itu semakin besar. Shikamaru dengan malasnya malah narik selimut hijau lumut itu menutupi dirinya. Semoga suaranya hilang. Tapi entah kenapa, doanya gak manjur. Kayaknya doa itu mujarab banget buat manggil daripada buat ngusir. Karena suara itu tiba-tiba udah berdengung di telinganya.

"BANGUN!" perempuan itu berseru tepat di samping telinga Shikamaru. Ini ngebuat Shikamaru langsung beranjak bangun tanpa bla bli blu lagi. Matanya melotot melihat perempuan itu. Bener-bener kayak habis bangun dari mimpi buruk

"_Mom!_"

"Yak?"

Shikamaru melongo sebentar. Habis itu dia mendengus kesal. "Aarh, ngapain bangunin aku sih?"

Ibunya mengerutkan alis. Emang sih ini masih pagi buta, tapi ibunya punya tujuan bagus kenapa dia ngebangunin Shikamaru hari Minggu ini.

"Heh, ini biar kamu gak jadi orang yang males-males banget. Udah cepet bangun, mandi gih. Kita olahraga pagi di taman." selesai bicara, ibunya langsung keluar kamar meninggalkan Shikamaru. Alis matanya naik sebelah.

"_I got a bad feeling._"

* * *

Pagi itu sama sekali belom ada warna biru muncul di langit. Hitam pekat biru dongker gitu keliatannya. Wajar sih, masih jam 5 pagi. Tapi gak tau kenapa, taman kota ini tuh udah lumayan rame aja walaupun masih jam segini. Apa jangan-jangan yang pada olahraga pagi ini udah dari tadi? Hem, mau jam berapa coba dateng ke sini? Jam empat? Dih, jam empat dateng mau bersih-bersih taman kali ya. Biar sekalian nyari duit sambil olahraga gitu mungkin.

Shikamaru berlari-lari kecil di belakang ayah sama ibunya. Agak jauh sih jaraknya, tapi setidaknya kan masih keliatan sosok mereka berdua. Lima belas menit berlari-lari kecil belum ngebuat keringat Shikamaru muncul. Yang ada malah dia kedinginan gini, hawa-hawa udara pagi kan menusuk banget tuh dinginnya. Dia melambatkan kecepatan larinya seraya mengambil MP3 dari kantong jaket. Lagunya gak asik, makanya dia pengen ganti.

_Hm, Use Somebody apa Wonderwall dulu? Aaah, gak penting._

Males mikir mana yang terbaik, akhirnya dia putar Use Somebody-nya King of Leon—sesuai daftar urutan yang ada di situ. Huh, kalo dipikir-pikir sih emang gak penting.

Shikamaru lalu memasukkan MP3nya ke kantong jaket lagi. Dia mulai berlari. Pandangannya ke arah dimana ayah sama ibunya masih ada tadi, tapi kenapa sekarang jadi gak ada ya mereka? Gawat. Shikamaru mulai agak panik, dia makin mempercepat kecepatannya. Tapi gak berapa lama kemudian, dia berhenti.

_Bego._

Shikamaru baru inget, kenapa juga dia panik gitu. Toh dia tau jalan pulang, toh dia bawa ponselnya juga. Pasti salah satu dari mereka bakal ngehubungin dia. Hm, ternyata Shikamaru kadang bisa juga bersikap bodoh. Nyeh. Akhirnya dia gak jadi panik, dia malah melambatkan kecepatannya lagi. Kali ini dia memutuskan dia gak berlari tapi jalan aja, soalnya langit udah mulai berubah warna. Sambil jalan sekalian liat langit maksudnya, biar bisa lebih dinikmatin.

Shikamaru memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantong jaket abu-abunya. Gak pake bohong, dingin banget hawanya.

Tiba-tiba dari sela-sela lagu, Shikamaru denger suara yang memanggil namanya. Hm, aneh nih. Lagunya udah ke remix apa kenapa ya? Shikamaru menekan _earphone_-nya lebih dalam. Ah, ada lagi. Jangan bilang benda ini rusak. Shikamaru lalu melepas _earphone _bagian kanan.

"Shikamaru!"

_Damn, suara asli. Earphone gue gak rusak ya?_

Shikamaru pelan-pelan menoleh ke belakang, mencari sumber suara. Ternyata dia cuma menemukan cewek berambut pirang, cewek yang suka warna ungu, cewek yang beberapa hari yang lalu dan sampai sekarang pura-pura jadi tunangannya. Yak, Yamanaka Ino.

Ino kali ini memakai hoodie berwarna merah marun, celana panjang warna merah darah berbintik kuning plus aksesoris yang mengait di rambutnya. FYI, rambutnya di kuncir, bukan di gerai. Tangannya juga dimasukkan ke dalam kantong hoodie. Hm, bener kan hawanya dingin. Mukanya Ino juga agak keliatan tuh merah-merah gimanaa gitu, efek gara-gara suhu rendah.

"Ino?"

"Hah, lo nga—ah, gak jadi. Jelas-jelas lo lagi jalan pagi ya. Sama siapa lo?" Ino bertanya. Dia berjalan ke arah Shikamaru.

"Hm? Oh, sama nyokap bokap. Lo?" kali ini Ino udah berada di samping Shikamaru. Karena Ino tetap berjalan ke depan, mau gak mau Shikamaru juga ngikutin Ino di sampingnya. Mulailah mereka berdua menelusuri taman.

"Hah, serius? Dimana deh mereka? Lama nih gak ketemu tante sama om." Ino melirik kiri kanan, hasilnya nihil. Yang ada juga banyak banget anak muda yang berduaan, kayak mereka.

"Jalan duluan mereka." Shikamaru menjawab simpel. Sama kayak Ino, kedua tangannya masih di dalam kantong jaket. Gak tau kenapa, dia malah menatap langit bukannya ngomong muka ke muka sama Ino.

Ino menggumamkan kata 'oh' dan hening.

Krik krik.

_Ngomong apaan ya, gue? _

Lima menit kayaknya ada, diem-dieman satu sama lain. Karena emang gak ada bahan buat dijadiin obrolan, mereka cuma jalan aja bersebelahan. Padahal Ino inget, kayaknya hari terakhir mereka ketemu situasinya tuh aneh gitu, ngomongnya selalu nyempilin kata 'tunangan'. Oke, kali ini Ino memutuskan '_there's no words about stuff like that_' untuk saat ini. Jadi, dia mikirin sesuatu lagi buat diobrolin. Hm, sebenernya dia pengen banget sih nanya kenapa waktu itu Shikamaru telpon dia nanya-nanya Sai hubungin Ino atau enggak. Pake nyempilin kata sampah pula kan, aneh gak sih. Kayaknya sih ada apa-apa antara Sai sama Shikamaru.

_Ah, apaaaa… jangan-jangan Shikamaru…_

_No._

Pipi Ino mulai panas, warnanya sedikit berubah menjadi merah muda. _God, _apa coba yang dia pikirin saat ini? Situasi buruk, mikir sesuatu kayak yag satu ini. Jelas-jelas gak mungkin kan, kalo Shikamaru suka sama Ino? _Well_—emang otak Ino udah agak di-_brainwash_ sama kata 'tunangan' kali ya. Apadeh.

"Kenapa?" Shikamaru melirik Ino yang sekarang sedang memegang kedua pipinya. Ah! Shikamaru ngeh!

"Hah? Enggaaaaak. Gak apa-apa. Ehehe," balas Ino—_plus_ nyengar-nyengir. Mereka berdua sama-sama melirik satu sama lain, sama-sama mikir kayaknya makin lama makin aneh gitu. Gak tau apa karena udah mulai pagi atau karena hawa yang super dingin atau karena emang mereka berdua kali ya, yang beneran aneh. _Nevermind._

Mereka memutuskan buat berjalan daripada nerusin topik tadi itu—khususnya Ino, dia gak mau banyak berbicara kali ini. Walaupun gak dipungkiri kalo banyak pertanyaan yang mengapung di pikirannya menunggu buat ditanyain ke Shikamaru. Semakin lama mereka berjalan, kayaknya hawa jadi semakin dingin. Ino meniup-niupkan nafasnya ke kedua tangan yang digosok bersamaan. Kali ini dia bertanya-tanya sendiri sambil melirik Shikamaru. Simpel deh, kenapa Shikamaru berasa gak kedinginan ya? Padahal dia yakin banget, ini adalah situasi terdingin yang pernah dirasain Ino. Hii. Harusnya tadi dia gak keluar rumah nih.

"Shikamaru,"

Shikamaru melirik tanpa melepas _earphone_. Kayaknya itu _earphone _gak ada suaranya. "Hn?"

"Gak kediginan?"

"Ah, _as a matter of fact_—ya, gue kedinginan," jawab Shikamaru, sesimpel pertanyaan Ino tadi. Tapi Shikamaru sama sekali gak menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya yang lain kecuali kaki buat berjalan dan kepala buat menengok. Padahal kan kalo kedinginan itu bisa dihilangkan dengan cara menggerak-gerakkan anggota tubuh. Hm, jenius banget yaa.

…

_Nyet, aturan mah tadi gue gak usah nyapa Shikamaru. Gak ada obrolan begini pada akhirnya, sial._

Entah berapa menit waktu berlalu, mereka tetep jalan muterin taman sampe sepereempatnya. Selama berjalan, mereka sama sekali gak bicara apapun. Kata terakhir ya tadi, yang diucapin Shikamaru. Mana langitnya udah berubah warna lagi, jelas berubah sih emang—berhubung udah hampir jam setengah enam. Pantes, Ino ngerasa capek jalan. Ternyata cukup lama mereka muterin taman.

Ino melihat bangku panjang yang terbuat dari kayu di depan air mancur taman itu. Dia memutuskan untuk duduk di situ karena udah agak pegel kakinya. Terserah sih, Shikamaru mau ikut duduk atau enggak.

_Ah, akhirnya duduk jugaaa. Pegel-pegel nih kayaknya nanti sampe rumah._

Ino yang udah ada di bangku panjang itu, langsung memijat-mijat kakinya. Saking pegelnya, dia gak sadar kalo Shikamaru masih berdiri menatap Ino. Ekspresi mukanya datar. Gak terpikirkan sama sekali di otak Shikamaru, hari ini bakalan ketemu sama Ino. _Of all people but Ino_. Sama sekali gak terlintas. Kalo boleh jujur, Shikamaru cukup seneng, ngeliat Ino hari ini.

"Ah! Shikamaru, kenapa gak duduk? Aduh, maaf gue pegeeel," kata Ino. Tangan kanannya menepuk bangku itu, tanda buat bilangin Shikamaru, 'sini duduk, masih ada tempat kok nih'.

Dan, Shikamaru pun duduk. Tanpa basa-basi lagi.

Ino menatap Shikamaru dari samping. Oh, jenius emang Shikamaru—dia melirik Ino, menangkap basah Ino lagi ngeliatin dia. Nyeh, orang jenius mah gak jauh-jauh deh memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Ino buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya ke—oke, ke langit aja. Sedikit pikiran yang nyempil mau keluar dari otaknya adalah pikiran yang tadi itu.

Pikiran bahwa mungkin gak sih, ada kemungkinan kalo Shikamaru _mungkin _suka sama Ino?

_Damn. Kenapa gue harus bertemu sama Shikamaru pagi ini? Nice morning!_

"Ino,"

Ino kaget, dia langsung menengok ke Shikamaru. Ah, terlalu cepat bergerak sepertinya. Shikamaru lalu berkata dengan memejamkan matanya.

"_Mom and Dad are there, _berhadapan sama kita."

…

_Aaaaah, ya._

_

* * *

_

"Tanteee!" seru Ino. Dia berlari kecil ke arah sepasang suami isteri itu. Mereka kaget, ada yang berseru di dekat mereka. Si isteri menengok, dia menyipitkan matanya. Dan raut mukanya langsung berubah ceria. Beliau melihat Ino berlari di depan putra satu-satunya itu. Fakta : saat itu dia berpikir kalo mereka berdua ada apa-apa. Ia beranjak berdiri menghampiri Ino sambil tersenyum-senyum. Suaminya masih duduk di bangku yang mirip dengan bangku yang Ino duduki tadi.

"Tante, apa kabaaar?" sapa Ino sambil tersenyum lebar. Mereka bertatapan sesaat lalu berpelukan satu sama lainnya.

"Ino-chaaaaaaaaan. Ya ampun, udah lama tante gak lihat kamu, nak," jawabnya setelah melepaskan pelukannya. Dia memegang kedua pipi Ino dengan tangannya.

"Iya, he eh," kata Ino masih tersenyum. Bener sih, udah lama banget dia gak ketemu sama ibunya Shikamaru. Hampir dua tahun lah, Ino gak pernah ketemu sama ibunya Shikamaru. Alasannya ya udah pada tau kan, emang karena Ino dan Shikamaru gak pernah ketemu lagi dank arena emang mereka kayak kepisah gitu gara-gara kelas mereka gak ada yang barengan lagi. Padahal dulu tuh lumayan sering loh, Ino main sama ibunya Shikamaru. Jangan salah, ibunya modis loh. Kalo Ino mau beli baju atau apapun, pasti ngerumpi dulu sama tante. Kalo mereka ngobrol, rasanya nyatu aja gitu, obrolannya enak. Beliau sama ibunya Ino juga temenan dari kecil, jadi sampe sekarang juga masih jalan bareng tuh mereka.

Enak ya, punya temen kecil dan bisa bertahan sampe sekarang.

Karena mereka baru banget ketemu, gak bisa ditolak lagi—Ino kangen tante juga. Iyak, Ino kangen ibunya Shikamaru. Ngah, gak anak gak ibu sama aja. Dulu pas kelas dua awal-awal juga Ino kangen tuh sama Shikamaru. Kangen cerita-cerita lagi. Tapi masalahnya, itu dulu. Kalo ada kata 'dulu' nih ya, bisa panjaaaaang kalimatnya. Contohnya, dulu Ino sama Shikamaru sama Sakura dan yang lainnya tuh temenan deket banget dan karena saking deketnya, mereka kenal sama keluarga masing-masing terutama Ino yang kenal banget sama keluarganya Shikamaru karena orang tua Ino dan Shikamaru dulunya temen kecil. Dulu Shikamaru tuh orangnya gak kayak sekarang ini, yang kayaknya lebih tertutup gitu, padahal sih dulu tuh sering cerita-cerita bareng sama mereka dan gak pernah Ino ngeliat Shikamaru yang kayak sekarang ini. Nah, kalo kalimat terakhir yang tadi, mungkin gak ya ada hubungannya sama Temari? Ah, Temari lagi.

Akhirnya di jalan pulang, Ino memutuskan buat ke rumah Shikamaru dulu buat melepas kangen sama tante dan om. Ah, iya, kalo ayahnya Shikamaru sifatnya sama persis kayak Shikamaru. gak ada yang berbeda kayaknya. Shikamaru hampir 90% turunan dari ayahnya. Gak gaya rambut, penampilan fisik, sifatnya, pokoknya yah mirip banget deh bapak sama anak. Bahkan, rumor-rumornya ya, IQ Shikamaru tuh turunan dari ayahnya juga. Haha, gaul banget gak sih mereka? Keluarga jenius nomor satu.

Sampai di rumah Shikamaru, Ino mendapati rumah Shikamaru telah dimodifikasi sedikit. Ada beberapa perubahan yang Ino bisa liat. Ada beberapa figura yang baru dipajang di dinding ruang tamu mereka. Kebanyakan foto Shikamaru dan ayahnya. Terus ruang makannya juga berubah bentuk. Sementara dapurnya bener-bener berubah total. Katanya tante sih, dapurnya diluasin lagi karena dia ngerasa gak nyaman kalo dapurnya sempit. Dulu emang keliatan sempit sih, sekarang mah udah jadi gede aja. Plus kata tante, untuk ngebuat ruangan keliatan lebih besar tuh bisa berpengaruh dari warna tembok juga. Tapi ya udah sih ya, intinya kan ruangan terlihat besar.

Shikamaru hari ini keliatannya lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di dalam kamarnya. Karena Ino penasaran, dia bertanya sama tante. Dan jawaban tante membuat Ino cuma merespon dengan mulut yang membentuk huruf O.

"Udah lama dia begitu, gak tau kenapa. Tapi kayaknya tante mikir gara-gara cewek yang namanya Temari itu loh, Ino-chan."

Nyaah. Temari lagi.

_Beneran ya ternyata, Temari tuh ngaruhnya gede juga. Sampe keluarganya Shikamaru aja tau. Hm._

Tante sama Ino pada akhirnya ngegosip tentang kehidupan sekolah dan gak ketinggalan tentang Temari. Ino cerita-cerita tentang yang dulu-dulu itu, dari mulai kelas dua dia jarang mampir ke rumah Shikamaru. Tante yang dengerin cuma ngangguk-ngangguk doang, sesekali komentar sih. Pas pembicaraan lagi di topik Temari dan Sai, tante lebih komentar banyak. Kayaknya dia mau ngudek-ngudek kehidupan pribadi anaknya sama temen anaknya itu. Lamaa banget, gosip tentang mereka berdua sampe mereka kelaperan. Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka memutuskan untuk ngebuat makanan aja daripada mati kelaparan demi ngegosip.

"Tante, Shikamaru kok gak keluar-keluar dari kamar ya?" tanya Ino. Dia sedang mengambil piring dan peralatan lainnya dari lemari dapur.

"Hm? Udah biasa, sih. Tengok aja gih ke kamarnya," jawab tante. Hem, jawaban tante sungguh menggiurkan. Di satu sisi, sungguh aneh. Saking anehnya, Ino sampe malu sendiri. Kenapa tiba-tiba suruh ke kamarnya gitu? Nengokin apa coba? Aah.

"Hah, ih tante ngapain cobaa,"

"Ya kalo kamu penasaran nih, Shikamaru lagi ngapain di kamarnya, mendingan langsung aja tengokin ke kamarnya. Sana, gih. Pastanya juga belom jadi, udah sana. Gak apa-apa, gak digigit sama Shikamaru. Bilang tante kalo Shikamaru ngapa-ngapain kamu oke,"

_Heeeng. Oke, tante—bukannya gue gak mau ke kamarnya Shikamaru juga, tapi kan gue juga ngerasa gimanaa gitu masuk ke kamar cowok. Apalagi Shikamaru. Tuhan, kenapa tante langsung ngizinin—ah enggak, nyuruh gue buat ke kamarnya Shikamaru? This is cra-zy._

Ino malu-malu antara mau dan enggak ke kamarnya Shikamaru. Dia mikir-mikir dulu, gimana nanti kalo Shikamaru lagi belajar? Gimana kalo Shikamaru lagi marah-marah gak mau diganggu? Gila, buka pintu langsung di tendang keluar paling. Ah, gimana kalo dia lagi ehem, lagi mandi gitu? Aaaaa.

_Holy shit, apaan tuh pikiran yang tadi? Ino, you shouldn't think of stuff like that! For God's sake! Ngah._

Gak tau kenapa, sekarang Ino udah ada di depan kamarnya Shikamaru. Ngek, apa yang harus dia lakukan? Kalo ternyata Shikamaru tanya dia balik 'ngapain lo?', di harus ngejawab apa? Masa dia dengan jujurnya bilang kalo disuruh tante? Kalopun dia bilang kayak gitu, reaksi Shikamaru paling antara cengar-cengir gak percaya sama naikin salah satu alisnya. Bisa-bisa Ino dibilang _freak _sama Shikamaru, gara-gara bilang sesuatu yang oh-gak-banget-nyokap-gue-gak-mungkin-bilang-itu.

Pelan-pelan, Ino membuka pintu kamar Shikamaru di lantai dua paling pojok. Dia melongo ke dalam kamar Shikamaru, kelihatan sepi sih. Apa mungkin gara-gara cahayanya yang gelap? Ino melihat sekitarnya, cukup rapi kalo dipikir-pikir. Ini kedua kalinya Ino masuk ke kamar Shikamaru. Pertama kali dia masuk pas Shikamaru ulang tahun kelimabelas, dia menyelinap masuk buat ngasih kado doang. Yah itung-itung sebagai _surprise _selagi dia lagi ga di kamar waktu itu.

Sengaja dia gak nutup pintu kamar Shikamaru, mau dibilang apa nanti berduaan di kamar terus di tutup pintunya? Pikiran negatif muncul kan tuh. Ino tetap melangkahkan kaki masuk ke kamar Shikamaru. Ah, ternyata dia sedang tidur. Selimutnya cuma menutupi setengah dari tubuhnya. Rambutnya—tunggu, baru kali ini Ino ngeliat rambutnya Shikamaru tergerai. Sayangnya, Ino gak bisa ngeliat wajahnya karena Shikamaru gak nengok ke dia. Pengen banget dia ngeliat muka-muka Shikamaru pas lagi tidur gini, jarang loh mergokin Shikamaru tidur disaat-saat yang kayak gini. Apalagi di kamarnya sendiri. Tapi langkah Ino terhenti karena melihat foto yang ada di atas meja belajar. Dia mengambil bingkai foto dengan tangan kanannya.

_Ini udah lama banget, gak nyangka masih nyimpen foto ini aja._

Di foto itu terlihat sekitar tiga puluh orang yang sedang berdiri gak beraturan di tengah lapangan sekolah. Ino ingat, saat itu habis upacara sekolah mereka satu kelas Economy berfoto ramai-ramai. Foto ini diambil sama temen satu angkatannya dari lantai tiga. Di foto itu keliatan banget kalo mereka semua lagi tertawa bareng-bareng. Ada yang senyum-senyum sementara tangannya ngebentuk huruf V, ada yang gak ngeh kalo dia lagi di foto, ada yang nyeret-nyeret temennya. Terlihat sosok Ino di foto itu, dia cengar-cengir sama Shikamaru sama Sakura. Ada Kiba juga nyempil di belakang Ino. Hadeh, komplit deh nih masih inget Ino gimana suasananya waktu itu.

Gara-gara ngeliat foto itu, Ino jadi kangen deh masa kelas sepuluhnya.

Ino lalu menaruh bingkai foto itu ke tempat sebelumnya. Dia menengok Shikamaru. Gak tau kenapa, kakinya terus melangkah ke arah Shikamaru yang lagi tidur itu. Akhirnya Ino berhenti di samping tempat tidur dengan wajahnya yang melihat Shikamaru. Kayaknya Shikamaru ketiduran deh, soalnya ada buku di samping kepalanya. Dia juga masih memakai _earphone_, lagunya juga masih menyala. Ino pelan-pelan mengambil _earphone _dari Shikamaru plus MP3 yang nyangkut ke _earphone_-nya. Ino melihat MP3 itu lalu menekan tombol stop dan menaruhnya di meja samping tempat tidur.

Dan kembali menatap Shikamaru.

_Shikamaru. Hm, keren juga lo, kalo rambut lo digerai haha. Apa emang dari dulu lo udah keren ya? _

Ino menunduk, wajahnya pelan-pelan mendekati Shikamaru. Jangan salah paham, dia cuma mau ngambil buku yang ada di sampingnya itu. Mau ditaroh di meja juga ceritanya. Pelan-pelan, dia meraih buku itu sambil sesekali ngelirik wajah Shikamaru yang tenang banget tidurnya. Mana wangi lagi rambutnya, bikin lebih gimanaa gitu. Entah kenapa, Ino jadi ngeliatin Shikamaru bukannya ngambil buku. Dia diam terpaku ngeliat wajah Shikamaru dari dekat. Bener, ada yang berbeda dari Shikamaru.

_Matanya? Hidungnya? Rambutnya? Bibirnya? Aaaaah, apaan sih gue?_

Ino menggulung alisnya saat itu juga—bingung sendiri. Kenapa juga sih, dia mikirin hal yang kayak gini disaat yang kayak gini pula. Orang dia mau ambil buku kok, kenapa malah berenti ngeliatin Shikamaru? Kalo ada yang ngeliatin dia saat itu juga, pasti mereka salah sangka. Disangka mau ngapa-ngapain Shikamaru kali ya, selagi dia tidur gitu. Ehem, disangka mau cium dia kali ya? Hem.

_Shit, deket banget lagi mukanya. Terbuai sesaat nih, gue. Harum lagi, ngeh gue tergodaaaa._

Ino buru-buru menggeleng, reflek dari beberapa pikirannya itu. Dia mengambil buku yang berada di samping Shikamaru lalu menutupnya. Di bagian sampul, terbaca kata 'Art Nouveau' berwarna merah dengan latar hitam pekat. Oh, pantes. Shikamaru emang hobi banget baca buku-buku bernuansa Art. Berarti bisa disimpulkan juga ya, Shikamaru masih suka pelajaran Art and Design. Ino lalu menaruh buku itu di samping MP3 Player-nya.

"Cih, jadi makanan lo sehari-hari ini ya? Emang jenius sih, lo." Ino berkata sambil melirik Shikamaru. Nafasnya masih teratur, perutnya kembang kempis tanda dia masih bernafas. Ino jadi ingat pelajaran Biologi, kalo pernafasan perut itu keliatannya pas orang lagi tidur. Aah, Biologi.

Pip pip pip pip pip.

"_Damn! _Mati gue, siapa coba yang telpon disaat kayak gini?" Ino menyngkir dari Shikamaru ke arah pintu. Dia lalu membuka ponselnya. Setelah melihat layar ponselnya, dia mendesah panjang.

Sai's calling…

_Ngapain Sai telpon? Jangan bilang mau ketemuan. Udah gue bilang hari Senin aja di sekolah, masih aja pengen ketemu. Maunya apaaa?_

Ino membiarkan telepon itu berbunyi sesaat sembaring dia mikir juga, angkat atau enggak. Tapi Ino juga mikir, kalo kelamaan bunyi nanti Shikamaru bangun lagi. Hadeh, bisa gawat kalo Shikamaru bangun terus nemuin dia ada di kamarnya. Yaudah, Ino akhirnya menjawab telepon Sai.

"Halo."

"Lo dimana?"

"Hah? Kenapa emang?"

"Gue mau ketemu sekarang,"

"Ck, gue gak dirumah. Gue lagi jalan," suaranya dibuat terdengar kesal. Selama yang telepon dia Sai, ya gak apa-apa.

"Lagi dimana sih lo? Penting, gue mau sekarang kita ketemu!"

_What? Maksa banget lo, emangnya gue siapa lo sih, main nyuruh-nyuruh gini. Hell._

"Apaan sih lo, gue bilang gue lagi gak dirumaah. Mau ketemu ngapain emang, ha? Males ah gue, kenapa gak besok aja sih?" Ino menjawab dengan suara yang sebisa mungkin dibuat kesal tapi pelan. Takut-takut Shikamaru terbangun. Sambil Ino mendengar Sai bicara lewat telepon, Ino melirik Shikamaru. Memastikan kalo Shikamaru emang gak bangun dari tidurnya yang tenang itu gara-gara suaranya. Ah, gara-gara Sai juga.

Terdengar dengusan di ponselnya. "Gue mau sekarang!"

"Uh, lo denger gue kan tadi? Gue males. Lagian gue lagi jalaaaan,"

"Jalan kemana sih emang? Gak bisa apa, sebentar aja lo ketemu sama gue?"

_Dih, ngapain amat gue bela-belain ketemuan sama lo. Lagian kalo gue bilang ke lo, gue ada di rumah Shikamaru, nanti lo malah ngomel-ngomel lagi. Mengingat elo gak suka gue—ehem, pura-pura tunangan sama Shikamaru. Ah, tuh kan, kata tunangan keucap sama gue deh. Hrr._

"Ck, bukan urusan lo ah. Pokoknya gue gak bisa ketemu sama lo, titik. Besok aja kenapa sih?"

"Alaaah, lo tuh—ck, gue cuma minta buat ketemuan doang, kenapa lo—,"

"Gue-bilang-besok!"

Tut tut tut tut.

"Seenaknya aja nyuruh-nyuruh gue. Emang gue babu lo apa, yang bisa disuruh-suruh?" Ino ngedumel sendiri sambil menlihat ponselnya yang ternyata ada beberapa pesan dari Sai juga. Hah, isinya sama ternyata. Dia minta Ino buat ketemuan hari itu, mau bicara sesuatu katanya. Ino udah tau kok, Sai kayaknya mau bicara tentang Shikamaru. Udah ketauan juga dari awal. Cuma yang Ino belom tau, mau bicara tentang apa dia. Ada masalah apa dia sama Shikamaru, sampe segitunya mau ketemuan. Tumben ini.

Pas Ino menengok ke Shikamaru, dia mendapati Shikamaru udah melek dengan rambut masih tergerai sepundak. Shikamaru bersender di tepi tempat tidur, matanya lurus menatap Ino. Tampangnya seperti biasa, yah datar gitu deh. Spontan, mata Ino langsung melotot. Dia kaget.

_Anjrit! Shikamaru bangun! Mampus, gue harus—_

"Sai?"

—_keluar. Atau enggak?_

Ino melongo sebentar, matanya masih melotot. Beberapa saat dia cuma bertampang seperti itu sampe dia ngeh apa yang dibicarain Shikamaru. Pelan-pelan dia menjawab sambil melirik ponselnya. Cepat-cepat dia memasukkan ponselnya ke kantong celana.

"Oh hm, iya—dari Sai," Ino merasa malu dia kepergok ke kamarnya Shikamaru. Plus, dia sendirian kesini—dengan beraninya. Kakinya mau keluar dari kamar itu, tapi gak tau kenapa—dia bener-bener _stuck._

"Ngapain?"

"Ah, enggak, hmm dia mau ketemu sama gue sebenernya," kali ini, jujur—kakinya bergerak mendekati Shikamaru. Serius, dan Shikamaru kayaknya nyantai aja. Dia cuma ngeliatin Ino jalan ke arahnya.

"Hm. Terus?"

"Gue—_well, _gue gak mau,"

Ino melihat perubahan raut muka Shikamaru yang menunjukkan kebingungan. Perlu dijelaskan sepertinya. "Hmm, maksud gue gini, kan gue masih di rumah lo juga, jadi yaa, gue gak pergi gara-gara gue masih disini."

_Aduh! Jawaban gue aneh gak sih? Aaa, Inoooo._

Dan raut muka Shikamaru lebih merengut lagi. Ketauan banget dia tambah bingung.

"Hm?"

"Ngg, ya—yaudah ah, gak peduli juga kan lo," Ino akhirnya berkata dengan nada yang agak kesal. Habisnya, Shikamaru kayaknya minta penjelasan dengan rinci dan detail deh. Yaudah juga sih, Sai doang. Kenapa juga musti ngeributin ini.

Shikamaru mendesah. Dia lalu melepas selimutnya dan beranjak duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Sementara Ino cuma melihat Shikamaru sambil bersandar di tembok kamar. Dia tetep ngeliatin sosok Shikamaru yang duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur. Kedua tangannya menjadi tumpuan di atas kasur, kepalanya menunduk. Sebenernya Ino pengen banget keluar dari kamar itu kalo emang situasinya kayak gini—gak ngobrol satu sama lain. Heran deh Ino, kenapa Shikamaru bisa segitu berubahnya sejak terakhir kali Ino main sama dia. Emang beneran apa kata tante, kalo semuanya ada hubungannya sama Temari? Emang dia segitu ngaruhnya?

_Mendingan gue keluar deh. Kayaknya dia juga keganggu sama gue._

Ino pelan-pelan menggerakkan kakinya. Dia mulai melangkahkan kaki ke depan menuju pintu kamar Shikamaru sebelum Shikamaru sendiri berhentiin Ino. Dia menarik tangan kanan Ino. Dan gak bohong, Ino cukup kaget buat ngeliat tangannya Shikamaru megang tangan kanannya. Matanya membesar.

Sekian detik mereka sama sekali gak bergerak, sebelum pada akhirnya Ino yang bergerak. Dia berbalik memandang Shikamaru yang masih menunduk. Oh, Ino nemuin satu perbedaan dari diri Shikamaru yang sekarang. Dia susah ditebak. Saat itu Ino mungkin ngerasain jantungnya berpacu, tapi dia lebih khawatir dengan apa yang mau diucapkan Shikamaru selanjutnya. Seperti yang tadi dikasih tau, Shikamaru susah ditebak. Saat ini pun Ino gak punya pikiran apapun tentang apa yang bakalan Shikamaru lakuin selanjutnya.

Shikamaru mulai mendongak, tapi gak menatap Ino. Dia cuma menatap lurus ke depan, menatap apa yang ada di luar jendela kamarnya. Dan inilah yang dibicarakan Shikamaru.

"Gue tau apa yang nyokap gue omongin sama lo. Gue tebak, dia pasti bicara tentang Temari?" Shikamaru melepas tangan Ino. Dia menjadikan tangannya sebagai tumpuan lagi di atas kasur.

Ino agak bingung buat ngejawab. Shikamaru emang jenius banget, semua mungkin udah ketebak dengan benar. Kalo Ino jadi Shikamaru, dia bakalan ngerasa gak enak—tentunya karena dirinya juga ikut diomongin diam-diam sama ibunya sendiri. Dan Ino tau, Shikamaru gak suka diomongin diam-diam sama keluarganya sendiri. Bukannya hubungan mereka gak harmonis atau gimana, tapi ya emang kayak gitu. Apalagi kalo ibunya bicarain dia di hadapan teman-temannya. Paling gak suka, tuh—Shikamaru.

"Ya, faktanya." Ino menjawab singkat.

"Hm," Shikamaru lalu menghembuskan nafas lagi. "Lo tau gak,"

"Hn?"

"Sejauh yang gue bisa prediksi, orang tua gue dua-duanya, sama sekali gak suka sama Temari."

_Aah._

Shikamaru melanjutkan. "Dari awal gue sama Temari, mereka selalu nyuruh gue buat putus atau apalah itu. _They said that she was too troublesome—and I've known it before. Somehow, _gue nyesel pacaran sama dia," kata Shikamaru. Pandangannya gak lepas dari pemandangan di luar jendelanya.

Dan Ino kali ini gak bisa komentar apapun.

"Apa lo juga ngerasa gitu?" tiba-tiba Shikamaru menengok. Dia menatap Ino. Matanya keliatan beda kali ini, agak sedih tapi gak juga. Yang Ino bisa liat dari pandangan matanya kali ini—mungkin perasaan kecewa. Dan detik itu juga pun, jantung Ino makin berpacu.

_Oh, damn. This isn't what I thought before. _

_

* * *

_

_A/N: Wooooooops! Kayaknya ini kepanjangan ya? Maap deh. Chapter selanjutnya gue kasih bocoran deh nih. Jadi chapter depan itu si Sai sama Shikamaru mulai berdebat-berdebat gitu tentang masalah mereka. Hayo, ada yang bisa tebak? Masalah cewek? Ehem, kayaknya bukan deeh, masalah cewek mah basi neng. Huahaha, tunggu aja update terbaru!_

_P.S: Jangan lupa vote polling tentang nama Forum Shikamaru/Ino di profile gue oke! Terimakasih semuaa, alopyupul._


End file.
